


Extra Credit

by thedisasterbard



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Decisions, Bad Jokes, Bad Spanish, Blow Jobs, Domestic Violence, F/M, High School, Injury, Masturbation, Night Terrors, Oral Sex, Porn, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Shower Sex, Some Plot, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, smut from the start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisasterbard/pseuds/thedisasterbard
Summary: Sebastian Castellanos is the reluctant Spanish teacher at Krimson City High School, but between living with the grief of losing his daughter and his difficult relationship with his ex-wife/boss, he's more interested in drowning himself in bottles of whiskey than teaching his students. After a one night stand with the enigmatic new student, Juli Kidman, Sebastian's life is turned upside down as he is forced to hide his new relationship from the world. But as Kidman is haunted by her troubled past, Sebastian isn't sure that his career can survive the fallout and he is faced with the decision between maintaining the life he has and saving Kidman from an unbearable future.





	1. Last Night of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing TEW2 for the fifth time I decided it was time to try my hand at creating a fic.  
This is my first fanfic after years of being read-only so any comments/feedback is welcomed - I am planning to do a lot more in the future!  
This began as porn without plot but then I got way too into it so this is going to be a wild ride...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re getting warmer.” 
> 
> Sebastian teased as he retrieved his drink from across the bar, the smirk returning to his lips. 
> 
> “I’m Sebastian.” He took firm gulp from the glass.
> 
> “Juli.” The woman added, flashing Sebastian another sly smile.

The sound of raucous laughter and mindless chatter engulfed the interior of the bar, every now and then the sound of a glass shattering or a pool cue hitting its target would snap through the air and pull Sebastian from his daze. If there was anything to redeem the boisterous patrons of the bar, it was that at least they drowned out the terrible music permeating the walls. Despite only opening the previous year, the bar was worn and tired. The walls showed evidence of frequent brawling with dents that the owners had attempted to patch up as well as a few stains that Sebastian suspected was blood. Many of the floor tiles were cracked and even the stool upon which Sebastian sat creaked with wear. The bar was in the lower districts of Krimson City, and as a result it attracted an array of unsavoury guests. It was a dive, Sebastian knew this, but he also knew that the chances of him running into someone from work in a place like this were slim to none, and as long as he could get a good whiskey, Sebastian couldn’t care less about the moral state of the establishment he’d frequented all summer. 

This was Sebastian’s last night of freedom; tomorrow would mark the first day of school, meaning that he would need to once again become Mr. Castellanos, Krimson City High’s reluctant Spanish teacher. Sebastian let out a sigh, he swilled the whiskey around the glass before downing what remained of his drink.

“Top you up?” The bartender gestured to the empty glass resting on the bar’s chipped wooden surface.

Sebastian gave a nod and watched the fresh elixir pour from the bottle and cascade into the glass, caring very little about the state he’d be in the next morning – he’d have to cross that bridge eventually, but that wasn’t a worry for tonight.

Sebastian took another satisfying sip of his drink and ran a hand through his dark hair, brushing the loose strands off his forehead. He was so busy mourning his freedom that he almost didn’t notice the young woman slide up to the adjacent bar stool, turning a few heads in the process. Sebastian fought to keep his eyes to himself, but eventually trailed a wandering glance at the woman’s long, alabaster legs that her fitted black dress revealed a generous amount of. She paid no mind to the man sitting beside her as she raised a hand to lightly tuck a lock of light brown hair behind her ear while taking a sip of the vodka cranberry she’d ordered. As she pulled the glass away from her mouth, Sebastian noticed that the drink had left a faint stain of crimson to her full lips.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Sebastian asked, his voice a deep rasp from the whiskey he’d been drinking all night. 

The woman shifted her glance towards the raven-haired man, her cat like eyes studying him with seductive curiosity. Her stare rested on his mouth, which was twisted into a slight smirk and framed by rugged facial hair. She then shifted her glance upwards towards his ochre eyes; they had a certain warmth despite their tired appearance and were hooded in thick, dark lashes.

“I already have a drink.” She mused, raising her glass as a sly smile crept across her delicate features. 

Sebastian’s smile grew a little wider as he rubbed the back of his neck and let out a light chuckle. 

“I meant a _real_ drink.” He teased.

“This _is_ a real drink!” The woman scoffed, jerking her glass off the table a little too abruptly, causing the cerise liquid to climb up the interior of the glass and spill a few drops, pooling in the cracks of the crooked surface of the bar.

“That,” Sebastian extended a finger towards the crimson concoction in the woman’s hand, “is not a drink, that’s a juice box.” He took another swig of his whiskey and awaited the reaction from the young woman.

Her mouth opened to retaliate but the woman hesitated before verbalising her response and instead flashed Sebastian an alluring smile. She edged along the bar and leaned towards Sebastian until she was close enough to smell the scent of his cologne mingling with the alcohol on his breath. She reached out and took the glass sitting in front of Sebastian, who was captivated by her every movement, watching her with rousing anticipation. She raised the glass to her lips and took a slow sip of the golden tonic, never breaking the intense hold that her blue eyes had on his gaze. She removed the glass from her mouth, leaving a glistening residue along her bottom lip which she licked with an agonisingly slow pace. Sebastian could feel the tension building through his body, enthralled by the woman beside him, he felt all he could do was watch and await her next move. 

“And I take it that this… is a _real_ drink?” She tilted her head coyly as she placed the glass back down on the bar.

Sebastian tensed his jaw and swallowed hard, he could feel a rising heat beginning to stir within him and he fought hard to stifle the sensation and to better compose himself before engaging with the woman once more.

“You’re getting warmer.” Sebastian teased as he retrieved his drink from across the bar, the smirk returning to his lips. “I’m Sebastian.” He took firm gulp from the glass.

“Juli.” The woman added, flashing Sebastian another sly smile.

It was then that Sebastian’s attention was returned to the woman’s attire; the satin cocktail dress and black stilettos did not fit the usual dress code of the bar and contrasted profoundly with Sebastian’s buttoned-down shirt and faded jeans. He decided that either Juli had vastly overestimated the elegance of the current establishment, or she’d entered the bar as a last resort after a disappointing night crawling the clubs in the city’s higher districts. He concluded that the latter was the far more likely possibility.

“So… What happened?”

“What do you mean?” Juli raised a brow in bemusement.

“Come on, look around.” Sebastian gestured to the groups of disarrayed individuals littering the space inside the bar, “You don’t end up in a dive like _this_ looking as good as _that_ without having a good story to tell.”

“Well that’s quite astute… You should be a detective.” Juli gave him a playful wink.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and shook his head, brushing off the joke.

“Hilarious… Don’t change the subject.” He returned the wink.

Juli breathed a sigh, biting her lip as she pondered her response.

“Let’s just say… the other bars around town didn’t have what I was looking for.” As she spoke, her eyes glanced over Sebastian’s body, landing briefly below his waist before flashing back up to his strong jawline and warm, chestnut eyes.

“So… Have you found what you’re looking for yet?” He lowered his voice to a gravelly hum, the noise from the rest of the bar had completely faded into the background and all Sebastian could hear was Juli’s dulcet tone and the throb of his quickening heartbeat. 

“I’m getting warmer…” Her words poured slowly from her lips and Sebastian’s breath almost hitched at the sound; there was no use in him trying to steady his heartrate now.

“Well… Does that mean I can get you that drink?” He casually swilled the contents of his own drink around the glass.

Juli bit down on her lip in an attempt to curb the ever growing smile on her face and leaned in even further towards Sebastian, placing a hand on his thigh to steady herself, gripping the firm muscle that lay beneath the fabric of his jeans. Sebastian could smell the sweet scent of her perfume as she edged even closer, her hot breath tickled his ear as she gave her response in a seductive murmur.

“How about we skip the drink?”

Sebastian had barely made it through the door of his apartment before Juli threw her arms around his broad shoulders and slammed her lips into his. Sebastian was surprised by the woman’s bold tenacity but was eager to find out where the moment would take him. He kicked the door shut behind him and hurriedly shrugged off his jacket without breaking the kiss. His hands were placed firmly on Juli’s hips as he guided her further into the apartment where he swung her slender frame onto the kitchen counter.

She bit down on his lower lip, exciting a small moan from Sebastian, she slid her tongue inside and began hungrily exploring his mouth. She relished the taste of whiskey on his tongue and combed her delicate fingers through his hair, tightly pulling him closer. 

His hands began to slide along her legs which rested against his hips, pushing up the bottom of her dress and exposing black lace underwear. Sebastian wasn’t afraid to admit that he had a weakness for lace and the mere sight of the panties almost made him lose his footing.

Sebastian briefly pulled away from Juli, breaking the kiss in an attempt to get his breath back.

“Need me to slow down?” Juli teased, noticing the man’s panting breaths.

“Not a chance.” He growled as he planted his mouth against Juli’s neck and began moving down to her collarbone.

She gasped as Sebastian marked the soft, sensitive skin on her neck with small bites and kisses. She loved the rough feeling of his stubble rubbing against her skin as he littered her flesh with small bruises and love bites.

Juli’s hands moved up to the collar on Sebastian’s shirt as she began to undo the buttons, when she finally reached the bottom he threw the shirt on the floor and she began to run her hands over his torso, feeling the firm tone across his chest and abdomen. 

His skin was on fire and quivered under the touch of Juli’s gentle fingertips caressing his body.

His kisses began to move even further down, following the plunging neckline of the black cocktail dress and landing between her supple breasts.

“So,” Juli gasped in between ragged breaths, “does your place have a bed?”

Sebastian removed his mouth from the porcelain skin on Juli’s chest and smiled. He guided her down from the worktop and led her to his bedroom by the hand.

Juli stood by the bed, Sebastian moved to embrace her but she placed a hand to his bare chest to halt his advancement. She circled around him and encouraged him to sit on the bed. He willingly obliged, curious to find out what the woman was planning. She ripped the black stilettos from her feet and reached behind her back to unzip the dress, allowing the black fabric to slide freely off her body. The dress’ low neckline called for a braless approach, Sebastian watched as the satin fell away from her breasts, down her waist, off her hips, until the dress was a mere heap on the floor and stood before him was her beautiful naked body, wearing nothing but the lace panties.

He felt his pants grow tight as he watched the woman move towards him, her hips swayed with every step she took closer to the man who eagerly awaited her next move. He bit down on his lip and grasped at his growing erection.

“Let me help you with that.” She purred, kneeling before him.

She slowly undid his belt and began to unzip his pants, she began to rub his member through the fabric of his boxers, Sebastian gasped at the sudden contact. She licked her lips as he tilted his head back while she worked the hard mound between his legs. 

She pulled the hem of his boxers down and released his arousal from its confines and her hand returned to lightly stroke the long shaft. She moved in closer and placed a delicate kiss against the base of his erection, slowly moving further up towards the head. Sebastian thought he was going to lose his mind at how slow she was moving, but the anticipation, although agonising, was only feeding his arousal. 

Juli reached the tip of his member and flicked her tongue back and forth over the opening. Sebastian moaned at the sensation and gripped the edge of the mattress. She licked her lips once more before wrapping her mouth around the head of Sebastian’s arousal, massaging with her tongue as she moved her mouth further down until she had reached the base.

Sebastian moaned even louder as she moved back up the shaft and down again, increasing the pace to a steady rhythm as she did so. 

“Oh god Juli… that’s it…” Sebastian moaned as he tightened his grip on the bedsheets. 

Sebastian was so lost in his own ecstasy that he barely noticed Juli’s own soft moans as her mouth slid up and down his member. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and began stimulating the base of shaft while she continued the suction with her mouth over the rest of his length.

He felt the intensity begin to build higher and higher as Juli’s tongue massaged him, every stroke was a new wave of pleasure and the longer it went on the less control Sebastian had over the cries of desire escaping from his lips.

“I-I’m getting close…” He panted in rough breaths.

Sebastian was almost ready to ride out his orgasm when Juli abruptly removed her mouth from his member. Leaving Sebastian with a look of incredulous shock that Juli found utterly adorable.

“You’re not getting all the fun, Sebastian.” Juli began to climb into the man’s lap.

He composed his expression and caught his breath, giving the woman a devilish grin.

“No… I’m not.” He said as he threw Juli onto the bed and kicked off his jeans and boxers.

Her lithe frame bounced slightly from the force, he leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers and slid his tongue inside while he moved a hand to caress one of her firm breasts. Juli gasped in pleasure as his thumb rolled over her perked nipple and Sebastian moved down to take the sensitive spot into his mouth, flicking the area with his tongue and causing more moans from Juli. 

His other hand moved to explore further down between her legs, she was still wearing the black lace panties that made him feel so weak at the knees. He slid his hand into the underwear and could feel she was already so wet.

“Well… look at this…” He teased, lifting his head up from her chest to look at the prominent blush beginning to grow across her cheeks. He leaned in even closer and lightly tugged on her ear with his teeth.

“Is this for me?” As he asked the question his slid a finger inside of her and began probing her sweet spot.

“Ahh- yes!” She let out a sharp gasp at the new sensation and rocked her hips into his hand, urging him to continue.

Sebastian matched the rhythm of her hips with his hand, increasing the pace as he slid a second finger inside of her tight entrance, eliciting more moans from the woman as she writhed in pleasure beneath him. He pumped his fingers into the woman with increased force, hitting the bundle of nerves inside her with each controlled movement of his hand. With his thumb, Sebastian began to apply pressure to her clit, firmly caressing the sensitive spot in a circling motion. His touch provoked new cries from the brunette, her moans growing in both volume and frequency.

The tight knot of pleasure was growing within her, she raised her hips to try and deepen Sebastian’s touch, he leaned back to gain a more favourable angle and quickened the movements of his hand to a more ferocious pace.

“Oh fuck!” She cried out as one of her legs began to tremble furiously, she gripped the bed sheets in a desperate attempt to hold onto her sanity as Sebastian bathed her in ecstasy purely from the use of his right hand.

Sebastian could see the hot flush rising over her chest and face, a burning pink blush contrasted against her pale skin as she continued to gasp and moan at his touch.

“Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” She chanted as both her legs quivered, she arched her back and cried out again. Sebastian wondered if he’d end up coming right then and there from listening to her erotic moans as he watched her body contort from the intense pleasure. Her entire body tensed as she cried out one last time, Sebastian slowly retracted his hand and studied the woman laying beneath him, she panted as the wave of pleasure washed over her.

When she found the strength, Juli reached up to take Sebastian’s face in her hands, she pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply. She steadied her breathing and stared into his eyes.

“Fuck me, Sebastian.” She commanded through her panting breaths.

Sebastian reached down to the hem of Juli’s underwear, she raised her hips to allow him to remove the garment completely. He held the tip of his member against her wet walls, which were practically dripping following her recent orgasm. A devilish thought crossed Sebastian’s mind as he remembered the unfinished blowjob from earlier.

“What is it you want again?” He cocked his head playfully; he couldn’t help but tease her as she lay in a writhing mess of desire beneath him.

“You know what I want…” She furrowed her brow; her complexion was still a hot pink and she was still focusing on regaining her breath. “I want you to fuck me.” She commanded again; this time Sebastian could hear the frustration building in her voice.

“Well then…” He leaned in closer. “You’ll have to ask nicely.”

Her eyes grew wide and a look of bewilderment arose across her features, she let out a small laugh.

“Are you serious?” She chuckled.

“Deadly.” Sebastian lightly massaged her opening with his tip, adding a teasing amount of pressure.

She bit her lip and winced.

“Please fuck me, Sebastian…” She whined.

Without missing a beat, Sebastian thrust his cock into her. Juli cried out as the full force of his impressive member penetrated her insides. He remained still at first, allowing the woman to adjust to his size.

“Now… That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He teased, the smirk across his face growing wider.

“Fuck you.” Juli smirked back.

“If you say so…”

Sebastian began to thrust deep and hard into Juli, who returned to vocalising her approving moans. With every movement of Sebastian’s hips, he incited more gasps and moans from the brunette. Her tight walls clenched around his cock, deepening the intensity of pleasure he felt within him. Juli wrapped her legs around Sebastian’s waist, forcing his thrusts even deeper. Her salacious cries grew louder and became more indecent from the new level of depth reached by their position. Sebastian let out his own grunts and moans as he began to lose himself in the pleasurable rhythm. He stifled his moans for a while by biting down on her neck, but she eventually led his face towards her own and attached her lips to his, moaning into his mouth as he continued the onslaught of desire. 

Sebastian’s pace increased as he felt himself getting closer to his release. He continued to pound into her, feeling the well of ecstasy rise up and begin to take over.

“I’m going to come.” He panted in time with his hard thrusts.

“Then come for me, Sebastian.” She choked the words out in between her panting breaths and insatiable moaning. 

Sebastian thrust a few more times and then came with a strained moan. He continued to rock his hips against her walls, slowing his pace down until he was completely still inside of her. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his temple as the cool air of the apartment began to cling to his hot flesh. Sebastian slowly pulled out and fell onto his back on the bed beside the woman, who’s flushed chest rose and fell with every heavy breath released from her lungs. 

Once she had caught her breath, Juli turned on her side to face the man beside her. Her full lips once again twisted into a lustful smirk.

“So… How about that drink?”


	2. A Late Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian slowly backed towards his desk, eyes still trained on the student, who now stood more confidently in the doorway, her head tilted to the side and a small smirk growing on her lips, Sebastian’s reaction was clearly very amusing to her. He fumbled for the sheet of names and scanned down the list until he saw what he hoped he wouldn’t find. Juli Kidman.
> 
> _‘Juli’._

The blaring of Sebastian’s morning alarm pierced his ears, the sharp ringing pounding against his skull in agonising bursts. He threw his arm over to the bedside table where the alarm clock sat and fumbled for the snooze button, eventually managing to silence the painful sound – if he’d left it a second later, he was sure that his head would split in two. 

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, head still throbbing from the abrupt awakening, and rolled over. The pillow next to his head had a faint smell of something sweet… perfume? The memory of the previous night began to flash in his mind, fragments of a lust-filled evening; he remembered the beautiful woman with whom he’s shared his bed, he remembered how she cried out for him, along with her taste, her touch, her smell… Sebastian took in the scent from the pillow, wanting to revel a little longer in the memory of the night before.

The alarm returned to its obnoxious ringing, Sebastian regretted setting the noise of a police siren as his morning wake up call, but it was reliable when waking him up from a near-dead state after a long night of drinking. Sebastian hammered the snooze button so hard that the alarm clock fell from the bedside table and hit the wooden floor with a crash. The sound echoed inside of his aching head. 

Sebastian mustered the strength to sit up, finally opening his eyes and patiently awaiting the moment that the room would stop spinning. He swung his legs out of the bed and rose to his feet.

“We might’ve overdone it, Castellanos.” He muttered to himself, regretting the copious amount of alcohol he’d drank the night before, the words came out a dry croak and his throat felt like sandpaper grinding against stone.

Sebastian made his way into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. He turned the rusted dial to activate the shower and winced at the shrill squeak it made; his head began pounding again – if it had even stopped pounding in the first place. Sebastian welcomed the downpour of hot water over his naked body, he let the shower rain directly over his face and he felt a shred of life return to his aching vessel. As Sebastian bathed his body under the hot shower, he noticed several small bruises and marks across his skin, he smiled to himself as he fondly remembered his encounter with the mysterious woman once more. Peering over his shoulder, Sebastian noticed deep scratch marks across his back and shoulder blades; he traced his fingers over the marks which burned under his touch, he didn’t mind the tender sensation, in fact, he rather liked having another little reminder, one that he could carry with him to work, his own dirty little secret.

Sebastian weaved through Krimson City’s rush hour traffic at a reckless pace. 

“Come on come on…” He chanted nervously at the red light in front of him before pulling away once more as it flicked to amber.

Sebastian had let his hangover get the better of him and those extra few minutes spent in bed were going to cost him, late to work on the first day of a new semester would not look good. At least the handful of aspirin he’d taken on his way out of the door was starting to kick in.

Sebastian made his way through the doors of Krimson City High School and bounded his way down the hallway towards the staff room, Principle Hanson always insisted on starting the school year with a faculty meeting – all members must attend, no exceptions – and arriving late to the annual meeting was not part of Sebastian’s plan, especially seeing as his boss was his ex-wife, Myra.

Sebastian stood by the door to the teacher’s lounge, _‘Okay Sebastian’_, he thought to himself, _‘just head on in and hope no one notices you.’_ He took a deep breath before slowly opening the door and making his way inside, in doing so he caught the attention of Principle Hanson who stopped her lecture mid-sentence to give him an icy glare. _‘Shit.’_

Myra returned to delivering whatever speech she was nearing the end of as Sebastian slowly made his way over to the coffee machine. _‘Coffee, that’s what I need.’_ To his disdain, Sebastian noticed that the pot had been drained and he needed to brew a fresh batch, Sebastian casually pressed the refill button and the machine let out an unnecessarily loud activation sound as it began to churn out the fresh coffee. Sebastian jumped at the sudden loud whirring of the machine and looked up to see that Myra had once again halted her monologue due to Sebastian. She scowled in his direction as Sebastian slowly edged away from the machine, avoiding eye contact in a transparent attempt to feign innocence. 

Myra cleared her throat and returned to addressing the members of staff stood within the lounge, raising her voice to accommodate the new distraction humming in the background. Sebastian could barely focus on what Myra was talking about, all he could do was stand with his colleagues and try to act intrigued by whatever subject he was being lectured on. When Myra finally dismissed her staff, Sebastian let out a deep sigh, as if he’d been holding his breath since the moment that he entered the room. Myra shot another piercing glare his way as she left the office which Sebastian shrugged off; he was practically immune to her glares by now. 

Sebastian sauntered back over to the coffee machine and eagerly awaited as the garish humming wound down to a stop. _‘Finally.’_ Sebastian poured a helping of black coffee into a mug and took a sip of the scorching, bitter liquid.

“Takes the edge off.” He muttered to himself, taking another gulp.

The students poured through the door to Sebastian’s classroom as he sat behind his desk, still nursing his hangover with a combination of aspirin and black coffee. Sebastian never had much trouble with his students, he was fortunate in that Spanish was not a core subject at KCHS, it was an elective, meaning that every student in his class was there because they wanted to be – in theory. Sebastian wasn’t sure why, but his Spanish class proved to be very popular with female students.

Once all students appeared to be seated, Sebastian lifted the class register and began roll call. As he listlessly called out each name on the list, he was met with an enthusiastic “Present!” or even the odd “Si Señor!” from some of the more eager participants of the class. Sebastian continued to work his way down the list until he had reached the end. Attendance on the first day of the school year was usually impeccable; there were no assignment deadlines to avoid and the majority of students were genuinely excited to get back to school after three months of Summer vacation – he envied their misguided enthusiasm – though he still managed to concede a couple of absences.  
Sebastian rose from his seat and paced towards the board at the front of the classroom where he had previously scrawled his name in large capital letters and began his introduction to the class. He was leafing through a textbook, explaining the different modules the class would cover across the year when the classroom door abruptly swung open.

“Lo siento llegar tarde, Señor.” A female voice blurted from the doorway, the phrase sounded well-rehearsed, as though the student had been practicing over and over in her head as she ran down the hallway; students always wanted to make a good first impression with Sebastian, even though he didn’t care to offer the same courtesy.

Sebastian remained unphased by the interruption and continued flicking through the pages of the textbook in his hand as he racked his brain for the little Spanish that he actually knew off by heart. “Err… No hay problema, you’ve not missed much. What’s your excuse?”

“I… I guess I had a late night.” She said in a strangely familiar tone.

Sebastian pondered the strange excuse; he was expecting something pertaining to the buses being late or the inconveniences of rush hour traffic that Sebastian could definitely empathise with, but this was far from the usual plea for understanding that he had anticipated. He realised that it wasn’t just the cryptic reason that took him by surprise, but the casual way it was delivered sent a slight shiver down his spine and niggled somewhere at the back of his aching head. 

He lifted his gaze from the textbook and turned his head to look at the student standing in the doorway; he stared for a moment in confusion until his expression quickly turned to a look of pure shock as the blood drained from his face and his grip on the textbook slackened, causing the book to fall straight to the floor, smacking off of the tiles with a thud. 

The student standing in the doorway held a striking resemblance to the chestnut-haired seductress Sebastian had met in the bar last night, the same woman with whom he spent a night of unbridled passion and desire. _‘No. It couldn’t be her.’_ There was no way that the student standing before him was the same woman who whispered such salacious musings in his ear, who caused Sebastian to moan and cry out in ecstasy, the same woman who worked his cock to expertly with her mouth… Sebastian swallowed hard, now was not the time to be thinking about last night’s erotic escapades. 

He took a few rapid blinks and studied the girl in front of him: she had swapped out the black cocktail dress for an untidy rendition of the school uniform; her brown hair flicked out at the edges in messy layers; and her face was fresh, bare and lacking the heavy makeup of the previous night. Sebastian was astounded by the transformation, realising that she was almost unrecognisable without the grown-up disguise she had donned last night. Sebastian wondered how long it would have taken him to realise who she was had it not been for her late arrival, and the obscure way in which she chose to explain herself. 

_‘I’m hallucinating.’_ He tried to tell himself.

Sebastian slowly backed towards his desk, eyes still trained on the student, who now stood more confidently in the doorway, her head tilted to the side and a small smirk growing on her lips, Sebastian’s reaction was clearly very amusing to her. He fumbled for the sheet of names and scanned down the list until he saw what he hoped he wouldn’t find. Juli Kidman. _‘Juli’_. He didn’t always remember the names of the girls he finds while out in a drunken state but for some reason his memory was holding up now. Somehow, the name had just stuck.

It is now that the other students begin to murmur amongst themselves, clearly dubious of their teacher’s strange reaction to the new student. Even Juli, who previously was enjoying the response that her presence had provoked from Sebastian was growing a little restless in the doorway and felt slightly unnerved by the number of eyes flicking between herself and Sebastian.

She cleared her throat, “Should I take a seat… Sir?” She couldn’t help but widen her smirk as the final word left her lips and she immediately raised a hand to her mouth in a desperate attempt to stifle a nervous giggle.

Sebastian snapped back to the moment and promptly closed his gaping mouth as he extended his arm and firmly gestured to the empty seat at the back of the classroom. He opened his mouth to give his new student some sort of a response, should he welcome her to the class? Scold her for being late? Give her detention? All attempts at words completely failed him and he felt a hot flush rising over his cheeks.

He raked a hand through his hair and tugged at the collar of his shirt, which was feeling much more restrictive than it had a few minutes earlier. _‘I need to get out of here.’_

Sebastian grabbed the pile of textbooks from his desk and handed them out to the students in a frantic manner. “I’ve gotta step out for a bit.” He announced as the last textbook hit the desk of one of his students. “Finish the exercises on page six. I’ll be right back.”

Once the classroom door had closed behind Sebastian, he practically ran down the hallway towards the nearest bathroom. He burst through the door immediately headed for the sink, anchoring his hands on the basin in an attempt steady his trembling legs as he panted heavily. His breath hitched as he caught sight of himself in the mirror, he looked like hell; the dark circles under his eyes were pronounced against his clammy skin, which was growing paler as the blood drained from his face.

Sebastian cupped his hands under the tap and splashed a generous amount of cold water into his face. The icy chill from the water helped to subdue the burning sensation in Sebastian’s cheeks but he still felt a knot of sickness in the pit of his stomach that he couldn’t shake. He raised his head and stared at the vision of himself in the mirror, noticing that he had at least regained some of the colour from his cheeks which were returning to a more natural blush.

“You’re going to jail, Castellanos.” He gazed back at his reflection in abject horror as he realised just how serious his situation was. The reality of what Sebastian had gotten himself into came crashing down on him and the knot of sickness in his stomach tightened. 

It was then that Sebastian noticed the thick smell of cigarette smoke drifting over from the far side of the bathroom, he turned away from the sink and followed the musty aroma emanating from the stall by the far wall. Sebastian stood in front of the stall and gave the door a light push, it swung open slowly to reveal two students huddled inside the stall, each with cigarette in hand, and looking like two deer caught in the headlights. 

Sebastian let out a sigh, “Really?” He asked, titling his head back in exasperation. The students offered no explanation for themselves, clearly speechless from being caught in the act, they just stared back at Sebastian with wide eyes that pleaded for mercy.

“Alright, hand it over.” Sebastian held his hand out to one of the students, who promptly relinquished the lit tab without quarrel. The two students shared a look of confusion when Sebastian did not immediately extinguish the cigarette but instead took a long drag himself. He had told himself that he was supposed to be cutting back in an attempt to quit the habit, but if he ever needed an excuse to indulge his vice it was now. Sebastian exhaled the smoke and groaned in satisfaction before flicking the remains of the cigarette into the toilet in front of him. He glanced between the two students, who continued to stare at Sebastian, awaiting some sort of lecture or to be reprimanded for breaking school rules. 

“Don’t smoke… It’s bad for you.” Sebastian chastised before turning on his heel and heading towards the door. As he held his hand out to open the bathroom door he hesitated and instead turned back to the students. “And the rest of them.” He realised that keeping the school free of contraband was in fact part of his job. He held out his hand and received a half full pack of cigarettes from one of the students. 

Shoving the pack into his pocket, Sebastian decided it was time he made his way back to the class of students he had neglected for the last ten minutes before word got out about Sebastian’s absence and Myra caught wind of his little episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hurts me to write Sebastian and Myra's relationship in such a negative light but it's necessary for the story >.<  
I thought about posting weekly but decided to post this chapter early since it's only short.  
Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> p.s.  
Follow my Tumblr to find out when updates are posted (;  
https://thedisasterbard.tumblr.com/


	3. Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Last night never happened.” Sebastian asserted, quickly averting his eyes from the view of Kidman’s cleavage.
> 
> “Sure Sebastian.” 
> 
> Kidman leaned in even closer until she was only inches away from his face. 
> 
> “It’s our little secret…”

Sebastian welcomed the sounding of the school bell after what he considered to be the longest Spanish lesson of his whole career. He had spent the entirety of the class alternating his gaze between the textbook in his hand, the floor, and the cracked ceiling tile above the window he’d been meaning to report; training his eyes to look at anything but the new student sitting at the back of the class. Every now and then his eyes would betray him and would be met with mischievous blue pools staring him out of any semblance of concentration he might have had. 

Sebastian raised his hand and gestured towards the back of the classroom where his new student was picking up her bag and preparing to follow her classmates out into the crowded hallway.

“Jul—” Sebastian began to say the girl’s name and was immediately gifted with remnants of the night before, he was reminded of the way he had called out that name as her mouth was wrapped firmly around his dick. _‘Oh god Juli… that’s it…’_ He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “Kidman. Stay back, I need a word.” He put on his best teacher voice, it was stern and deliberate in an attempt to appear as though he had a shred of authority in the situation.

This elicited a few intrigued murmurs from the other students. Sebastian wasn’t exactly the most stringent of teachers at the school and the majority of students knew this, he would often excuse simple acts of lateness or missed assignments without so much as a warning, so to ask a student to stay back after class was not at all in character for him. 

Kidman followed the order nonetheless and leaned against one of the desks sitting at the front of the classroom while Sebastian stifled the chorus of gossiping students by firmly closing, and locking, the door. Sebastian turned around and leaned against the door as he collected his thoughts; there was so much he needed to talk to Kidman about, so many questions racing through his head, and he had no idea where he should begin. His eyes were clenched shut as he tried to formulate exactly what to say to the person whose naked body he had held beneath him not even eight hours ago, the image was still so fresh in Sebastian’s mind even through the throbbing headache which he now believed was only partly due to the hangover.

“Ready for round two already?” Kidman teased, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

Sebastian’s eyes flashed towards the girl and he gave her a cold glare; he resented her ability to make jokes in a situation like this, the fact that Sebastian could be facing the loss of his job – or worse, a prison sentence – didn’t seem to bother her in the slightest, and that made him furious.

“Cut the shit Kidman.” He snapped through gritted teeth. “Explain yourself.”

“You want to talk about why I was late?” She asked coyly.

This intensified Sebastian’s frustration, he rubbed his hands over his face to try and subdue his rage, he wanted to scream, he wanted to break something, he really wanted a drink. He took three steady breaths in and out in an attempt to calm himself down before he did something he would regret.

“I don’t give a shit why you’re late.” His words, although steadier than before, still trembled with fury. “I want to know why you’re here at all.”

Kidman thought for a moment, pondering her response, then another smirk began to poke at the corners of her mouth. “Because it’s school policy for students to actually attend their classes?” She tilted her head back and Sebastian could almost feel the smugness seeping out of those words, she was clearly very pleased with herself but Sebastian’s patience was growing incredibly thin.

He raised his hands to his face and let out a muffled scream of frustration into his palms, he didn’t understand what game Kidman was trying to play with him and he had had enough. He paced the front of the classroom and slammed his hands down on his desk, causing Kidman to jump slightly. He unclenched his jaw and raked a hand through his hair, letting out a heavy sigh he turned around to walk back towards Kidman. _‘Let’s try this again.’_

“This is 11th grade Spanish, you’re a junior. That means what we did last night—”

“Was perfectly legal.”

Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks and regarded Kidman as though she had just told him she could fly. “Wait, _what?_” His expression was one of utter confusion and he thought about asking if Kidman was still drunk from the night before.

“I’m eighteen, Sebastian.” Kidman’s explanation did nothing to relieve the look of bewilderment plastered across Sebastian’s face, if anything Sebastian’s confusion has worsened.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, awaiting clarification from his student who seemed so utterly content with drawing out his torment. “You’re _not_ a junior?”

This vein of conversation wasn’t leading Sebastian to any form of enlightenment and, if the look on Kidman’s face was anything to go by, she was just as aware of the pointlessness of the discourse as he was.

Kidman let out a sigh, “No, Sebastian, I’m still a junior… do I really have to spell this out for you?” She caught the clueless look in Sebastian’s eyes and realised that she already had an answer to her question. She rolled her eyes and a disgruntled groan escaped her lips before she trained her gaze back to meet Sebastian’s, who eagerly anticipated the long awaited explanation.

Kidman took a deep breath before speaking, “I’ve spent some time… out of school… so I had to enrol as a junior, but I’m older than the rest of the kids in my year. Happy?”

Sebastian had to admit that he was happy now that he was making progress with what felt like an interrogation at this point, but he didn’t understand why this information couldn’t have been relinquished to him much earlier. _‘Jesus… it’s like pulling teeth.’_ He slumped back into his chair and rubbed his temples as he tried to process the newly obtained information.

“You really could have led with that, you know?” 

“Yeah well, I’m not really into the habit of informing everybody about my school situation.” Kidman bit back belligerently.

Sebastian had to let out a laugh at the irony, “Yeah, you’re telling me! It would’ve been nice to know about your _school situation_ last night!” The volume in his tone was beginning to rise and Sebastian had to fight himself not to break into a shout that the whole school would be able to hear.

“I don’t want people to get the wrong idea about me, so I tend to keep quiet about these things.”

Kidman’s gaze fell to the floor and she started to fiddle with the hem of her skirt. Sebastian could see that her demeaner had changed significantly from the confident student he saw standing in the doorway, he could tell that the topic of Kidman’s time away from school was a difficult one and he didn’t want to force her to talk about anything that made her feel uncomfortable. Besides, learning about her break from education wasn’t his top priority at the moment, and he needed to get back to addressing the situation at hand.

“I’m still your teacher.” He stated flatly, rubbing the rough stubble on his jawline. 

“Not last night you weren’t.” Kidman picked her head up and rose from the desk she was leaning on to saunter over to Sebastian. “You weren’t my teacher, and I wasn’t your student. You have nothing to worry about, Sebastian.” Kidman placed her hands at the front of Sebastian’s desk and leaned forward.

Sebastian reviewed his student from the corner of his eye. “How did you even get served last night? Don’t tell me you’ve got a fake ID I need to confiscate?” He was only partly joking. 

Kidman chuckled, “You did see me last night, right?” She flashed Sebastian a wide smile.

Sebastian thought back to how Kidman had appeared to him in the bar; he remembered the way she had styled herself, the revealing dress she wore, even the self-assured way in which she held herself – she exuded confidence from the moment she walked into the bar. If the guise was enough to convince Sebastian into taking her home with him, then it was certainly enough to fool the owner of a dimly lit bar in the bad part of town. 

“I guess I’m not exactly in a position to criticise the bartender…” Sebastian scratched the back of his head, feeling a twinge of embarrassment for even asking Kidman about it.

Kidman slid herself onto the desk and peered down at Sebastian under her thick lashes. “I guess not…” She leaned forward, allowing Sebastian to gain a glimpse of black lace poking out of the top of the plunging neckline of her blouse.

“Last night never happened.” Sebastian asserted, quickly averting his eyes from the view of Kidman’s cleavage.

“Sure Sebastian.” Kidman leaned in even closer until she was only inches away from his face. “It’s our little secret…” She whispered in his ear, biting her lip through another smirk.

Sebastian felt his pants grow tighter as her breath tickled the edge of his ear, he cleared his throat and leaned away from Kidman. “It’s Mr. Castellanos.” He kept a steady gaze on Kidman’s blue eyes and tried his best to remain composed even though his heart was racing the way it had the previous night, and the situation in his pants was not getting any better.

“Of course, Mr. Castellanos.” She moved a hand up to her chest and slowly undid two of the buttons of her blouse, presenting Sebastian with a full view of the black lace bra perfectly cupping her breasts.

“Fucking hell, Kidman.” His breath hitched at the sight before him, Sebastian practically threw his head down and clenched his eyes tightly shut, trying to focus on anything but the girl sprawled over his desk.

“Are you okay Mr. Castellanos? You look a little tense…” 

Sebastian refused to open his eyes, but he could hear Kidman’s voice edging closer to him again.

“Do you need me to… relieve some stress for you, Sir?” Every syllable that fell from Kidman’s mouth dripped with sensuality. She moved her hand to toy with the tie hanging loosely around Sebastian’s neck, she is now so close that Sebastian can feel her hot breath tickle the flesh along his jawline, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end.

Sebastian opened his eyes to meet Kidman’s penetrating gaze. “Watch it, Kid.” He breathed through gritted teeth.

“Or what?” Kidman traced her tongue along her lower lip as her eyes trailed down to Sebastian’s groin.

Sebastian closed his eyes and focused all of his strength on steadying his breathing and chasing away his growing arousal. _‘Don’t get hard don’t get hard don’t get hard…’_

Kidman continued to edge her way over the desk until her mouth was only millimetres away from Sebastian’s own quivering lips. Sebastian tensed his whole body, too afraid of his own instincts to allow himself to move, he sat frozen behind his desk and completely at Kidman’s mercy.

“Just like I said… it’s our little secret...” 

He felt a tingle run down his spine as Kidman began to brush her lips along his jaw, the sensation felt like electricity prickling under his sensitive skin and what little will power Sebastian had was beginning to fade. He lightly parted his lips, inviting Kidman to graze her mouth over his own and finally free him from his torment, but his release did not come.

“Well I should really get going, Sir.” Kidman suddenly pulled away from Sebastian and slid herself down from the desk. “I mean, I don’t want to be late _twice_ on my first day, do I?” She cocked her head to the side and grinned at Sebastian.

Sebastian’s jaw practically hit the floor, he tried to speak but any attempt at a cohesive sentence resulted in failure.

“Wh—wh—” He stammered, unable to form anything intelligible. 

Kidman giggled to herself as she buttoned up her blouse and adjusted her skirt. Sebastian broke through the haze of confusion clouding his mind and shot Kidman a glare. The classroom door handle began to rattle, which startled Sebastian as he threw himself away from the desk, his chair falling behind him. He straightened his tie and wiped the sweat from his brow as he approached the door, turning to look behind him to check that Kidman had finished adjusting herself back to a fairly reasonable standard, though she was still bound to get pulled up on the length of her skirt and the fact that her uniform was lacking the compulsory tie and blazer. _‘Hope she doesn’t run into Myra looking like that.’_

Sebastian unlocked the door and cleared his throat as he ushered Kidman out into the hallway. “So just go over those verbs and have the assignment done for next week.” He said in an attempt to keep up the ruse that Kidman was merely his student.

Kidman raised a brow. “Sure thing, teach.” She smirked back at Sebastian and exited the classroom.

Sebastian stood by the door as his next horde of students began to fill the classroom, his gaze followed Kidman as she strolled down the hallway, watching the hem of her short skirt bounce lightly with each sway of her hips. Sebastian shook his head when he realised where he had let his eyes wander, Kidman glanced over her shoulder gave him a mischievous wink, he could still feel the hot flush on his cheeks from his earlier humiliation. Sebastian sighed in frustration as he rolled his eyes at his student and closed the classroom door.

_‘What the hell am I going to do?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading (:  
As always I appreciate any feedback/comments  
See you in the next update!


	4. Under My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mr. Castellanos, always a pleasure.” 
> 
> Her voice was deadpan, but Sebastian was used to her dry tone and, even though the students – and the majority of teaching staff – were often put off by her icy demeanour, this was what Sebastian had come to expect from Tatiana.
> 
> “Hey Tatiana.” 
> 
> Sebastian pulled a chair over to the desk and sat down, he rubbed his tired eyes with the heels of his palms and began to wish he’d had more than just the one cup of coffee.

The next few of Sebastian’s classes were spent under a haze of delirium; no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on delivering his lessons, he couldn’t shake the thick fog that was clouding his mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about his encounter with Kidman and how embarrassed he was to have given in to her wiles so easily, only to have her jilt him at the last second. Was it her goal to humiliate him, or to simply test how easily she could manipulate him? Sebastian was furious with himself for allowing Kidman to play him so easily; he was truly ashamed of his lack of self-restraint and he wanted nothing more than to wipe the memory from his mind and move on, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it, he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

Even though the revelation of Kidman’s age relieved a great deal of the worry plaguing Sebastian’s mind, he was still sceptical of Kidman’s knowledge of the judicial system and decided that what she had told him wasn’t informed enough to fully convince him that he had nothing to worry about. 

He had managed to make it until lunch, Sebastian felt like that was some sort of achievement considering the morning he had just had. He knew he needed to spend some time outside of his classroom – and away from the lingering image of Kidman sprawled across his desk – but he didn’t feel up to trying his luck in the teacher’s lounge and risk a run in with Myra either. A third option occurred to Sebastian, and he headed down the hallway until he reached the school’s medical bay. 

Tatiana Gutierrez has always been somewhat of an enigma to Sebastian; though she kept to herself most of the time and wouldn’t deign to mingle with the other members of the faculty, she had slowly become a trusted ally to Sebastian and was always able to spare some time for him – though she would often chide that Sebastian was interrupting the manicure she was usually tending to. Sebastian wasn’t sure why, but he felt safe around Tatiana and he trusted that he could rely on her presence to relieve some of the unease he was feeling. 

When Sebastian opened the door, he could see Tatiana sitting by her desk, occupying herself by sorting some medical supplies into one of the first aid boxes. Tatiana had a certain timeless beauty about her, her pale skin and high cheekbones had always stood out to Sebastian and he often thought that she looked as though she was from a whole other era. Tatiana wore just a small amount makeup and her long brown hair flowed effortlessly over her left shoulder in a loosely tied ponytail, almost as though she was aware of her own beauty and felt little need to try and accentuate it further. When she saw Sebastian standing in the doorway, she gave him her classic wry smile and Sebastian could already feel some of his worries begin to ease.

“Mr. Castellanos, always a pleasure.” Her voice was deadpan, but Sebastian was used to her dry tone and, even though the students – and the majority of teaching staff – were often put off by her icy demeanour, this was what Sebastian had come to expect from Tatiana.

“Hey Tatiana.” Sebastian pulled a chair over to the desk and sat down, he rubbed his tired eyes with the heels of his palms and began to wish he’d had more than just the one cup of coffee. 

Tatiana peered at Sebastian over the dark rims of her glasses and rose from the desk. “The usual?” 

“I look that bad, huh?” Sebastian let out a light chuckle.

“You’ve certainly seen better days. Don’t worry, Sebastian, I can take care of you.” She brushed a hand over Sebastian’s broad shoulders and swayed over to one of the cabinets on the wall behind him.   
Tatiana returned to Sebastian’s side and handed him a hot cup of herbal tea – a special remedy she would often brew to ease some of Sebastian’s more vicious hangovers – it smells a little odd and is a peculiar shade of green but it certainly works better than Sebastian’s usual cocktail of caffeine and painkillers. It only tastes marginally better than it looks but, despite the drink’s strange appearance, Sebastian decided long ago not to ask Tatiana about the ingredients – ignorance is bliss, after all.

He took a few sips of the steaming beverage and began to feel its effects almost instantaneously. “Thanks, that stuff always does the trick.” He leaned back in his chair and untensed his shoulders.

“Well you’ve given me plenty of opportunities to perfect the recipe.” Tatiana returned to her seat and watched as Sebastian absentmindedly swilled the tea around the mug. 

“So, how was your Summer?” Sebastian took another swig of the tea.

Tatiana looked at Sebastian and delivered her answer in her signature tone. “Hot and sweaty.” 

Sebastian choked on his mouthful of tea and erupted into a fit of coughs; he beat his fist against his chest to stop the hot liquid from entering his lungs.

“We hit record breaking temperatures in the city this year.” Tatiana innocently widened her eyes and tilted her head but they both knew that she was aware her response would provoke a reaction from Sebastian, he should know better than to attempt to engage in lowly small talk with Tatiana by now.

Sebastian cleared his throat and his coughing fit subsided. “Yeah, yeah… we sure did.” His face flushed red, _‘This is just as bad as talking to Kidman…’_

Tatiana opened her desk drawer and placed a granola bar in front of Sebastian, he eyed the bar suspiciously. 

“What’s this for?” He reached out and took the bar from the surface of the desk.

“For you. You’ve forgotten to bring your lunch again.” She sat back and folded her arms over her chest.

The thought of food hadn’t crossed Sebastian’s mind; he’d had far too much on his plate to worry about whether or not he missed his lunch and now that the tea had subsided some of his nausea he realised that he was in fact starving. 

“But, don’t you need this?” He eyed Tatiana with concern.

“It’s fine. I keep them for the students with low blood sugar, and if you don’t take it then you’ll be at risk of becoming one of my patients, and I don’t really have the time to play nurse with you, Sebastian.” She lowered her glasses and Sebastian recognised the suggestive glint flickering in her eyes. “Unless… that’s something you’d be interested in?”

Sebastian’s eyes widened and the blush returned to his cheeks. “No! It’s fine!” He began to hastily unwrap the packaging on the bar and took a bite. “Thanks.”

“You seem… distracted, Sebastian. Is there something on your mind?”

_‘Damn. How does she do that?’_ Sebastian never understood how Tatiana could read him so easily, it was, he supposed, part of her mystery, and part of what drew him to her. It was as though Tatiana had known Sebastian for much longer than he believed; she seemed to know him better than he knew himself, and she was always able to offer some sage wisdom to aid with whatever dilemma he was facing. But as at ease with Tatiana he felt, Sebastian knew that he couldn’t very well tell her the details of his current predicament, no matter how much he trusted her to keep the information to herself.

“It’s nothing.” He swallowed the mouthful of granola and took another bite.

“You think you can fool me, Sebastian? Pity… I thought you knew me better than that…” 

She was right. Sebastian knew that there was nothing he could truly hide from Tatiana, and she wasn’t likely to take no for an answer either. 

“It’s nothing… _important._” Sebastian placed the empty granola wrapper on the desk and dusted the crumbs from his hands. “It’s… woman troubles.” He admitted shyly, feeling the blush beginning to return to his cheeks.

“Ah… then you’ve come to the right place, that’s my _specialty._” Tatiana gave Sebastian a sly wink and leaned forward, resting her chin on a freshly manicured hand. 

Sebastian sat in silence for a moment as he pondered the right way to broach the subject, he scratched the back of his head as though it would shake loose some ideas.

“If you want my advice then you’re going to have to tell me what the problem is. Otherwise, I can’t help you.” She leaned back into her chair and folded her arms.

Sebastian breathed a deep sigh. “Okay… so, I met this woman…”

“Hmm… that is usually how these things start, Sebastian.” Tatiana seemed to gain the same joy from teasing Sebastian that Kidman did.

He rolled his eyes and gave Tatiana a mock laugh. “Very funny.”

Tatiana smiled, clearly pleased with herself, and gestured for Sebastian to carry on.

“I met this woman, and…” Sebastian thought carefully about how he was going to phrase his story. “Let’s just say she’s not who I thought she was…”

Tatiana arched her brow. “Intriguing.”

“I mean… it’s complicated, but… if I keep seeing her then it could mean a lot of trouble, for the _both_ of us… but…” 

“She’s gotten under your skin.” Tatiana chimed in.

Sebastian nodded. “I can’t get her out of my head, Tatiana… and the sex… _oh God_ the sex! It’s like nothing I’ve ever had before—” 

“I don’t need to know the details, Sebastian. You can keep _some_ things to yourself.” Her mouth twisted into a small smirk.

“Sorry.” Sebastian blushed once more, realising how carried away he had gotten. “I just… I haven’t felt like this for a long time, and I don’t want to give that up… but I’m pretty sure I have to.” He leaned forward and dropped his head into his hands.

“It sounds like quite the dilemma.”

Sebastian looked up at Tatiana, expecting her to continue. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“What’s your advice? You said this was your specialty.” 

“Ordinarily, yes. But this is a particularly tricky situation, I’m afraid I’m all out of ideas.” Tatiana shrugged her slender shoulders and handed Sebastian a second granola bar before she returned to organising the first aid supplies.

“I wish I hadn’t said anything.” He muttered through gritted teeth as he unwrapped the second bar and took a generous bite.

A moment of silence passed before Tatiana broke the stillness between them. “Do you want to know what I think?”

“Yes! Please!” Sebastian held a hand to his mouth to avoid spraying Tatiana with crumbs.

“You need to decide whether this woman is worth all the trouble.”

Sebastian stared blankly at Tatiana for a moment, awaiting some much-needed clarification.

She rubbed her temples and let out a deep sigh of exasperation. “Oh Sebastian… it’s a good job you’re pretty…” She clasped her hands together and leaned forward towards Sebastian before continuing. “Do the potential problems that could arise as a result of your relationship outweigh the way you feel about her? That’s what you need to ask yourself.” 

“Okay… yeah, I see what you’re saying. Thanks.” He turned Tatiana’s words over in his mind.

“Anytime, Sebastian.” She flashed him another wry smile.

Tatiana seemed fairly content that the issue was resolved, but Sebastian knew that he would need to really consider his options before he could move forward. He still didn’t know his answer, but at least Tatiana was able to shed a little light on the situation for him and he felt much better having been to visit her – though that could be accredited to the tea rather than the conversation.

_‘What am I thinking?’_ It was obvious: he couldn’t see Kidman again, he felt crazy just for considering it, he knew she wasn’t worth the trouble. _‘It’s a no-brainer… Right?’_

Ever since Myra’s promotion, Sebastian has found himself perpetually stuck with taking over detention duty. Exerting power over your ex-husband was clearly one of the perks of being Principal; Sebastian always saw it as her twisted attempt at some sort of revenge after their less than amicable divorce. Sebastian just wanted to go home; he needed to vanquish the lingering remains of his hangover so that he could get back to drinking – to forget all about the hellish day he’s just had – but instead he found himself stuck on school grounds for an extra hour so that he can babysit a handful of delinquents. _‘Who gets detention on the first day of school anyway?’_

The usual suspects are here: two kids with black eyes sit on opposite sides of the room; one of the smokers Sebastian ran into in the bathroom sat by the window closest to Sebastian’s desk; Julian Sykes, a kid known for getting in trouble for hacking the school computer system for exam answers, chose the seat nearest the door. Each student had entered the room and handed Sebastian a small piece of paper for him to sign, indicating each crime and acting as proof of their time served imprisoned. It was easy work at least – if you could call it work at all – and it meant that Sebastian could cram in a power nap before having to make the drive home.

Sebastian signed the final detention slip and prepared to close his eyes and drift away until the door opened and in walked a final student. _‘Kidman. Of course, it’s Kidman.’_ Sebastian couldn’t believe how ridiculous his day had been, and he felt and overwhelming urge to sack off his duties and head straight home so that his day could finally end. Kidman strolled over to Sebastian and laid her detention slip delicately on top of his desk along with a sly wink that Sebastian chose to ignore.

“Couldn’t keep your nose clean on your first day, Kidman?” He reaches to take the slip and scans over the details.

Name: Juli Kidman  
Date: Monday 1st September  
Reason: Uniform violation  
Teacher’s Signature: M. Hanson

Sebastian winced when he saw Myra’s cursive script at the bottom of the slip, he kicked himself for almost seeing it coming and not doing anything to prepare Kidman for her first encounter with Krimson High’s resident Ice Queen. 

“I forgot to warn you about Hanson, didn’t I?”

“Turns out she’s quite the stickler.” Kidman muttered as Sebastian scrawled his name at the bottom of the slip and handed it back.

Sebastian knew all too well how much Myra loved order and organisation, one of the many things he didn’t miss about being married to her were her numerous rules and regulations she insisted on upholding at all times. It may have not have been the reason for the untimely end to their marriage, but it certainly didn’t help matters. 

“Yeah, I should’ve given you a heads up.” He mumbled.

“Then I guess this is on you, Sir.” Kidman wiggled the slip in the air and gave him another one of her famous smirks.

“Just sit down.” Sebastian grit his teeth and pointed to the empty seats littering the classroom. “And try not to wake me up.”

Sebastian was able to enjoy a couple of minutes of peace before his solace was intruded by his top student. 

“Mr. Castellanos?” Kidman called from the back of the class.

“What?” Sebastian responded without opening his eyes.

“What are we supposed to do?” 

Sebastian sighs. “Anything you want as long as it’s quiet.” He knew Kidman was new to KCHS, but had she never had detention before?

Sebastian indulged in the quiet that followed. After about fifteen minutes, he opened his eyes to check that everything was still in order and that he hadn’t lost anyone during his snooze. A few of the students had fallen asleep. _‘Good choice.’_ Sykes was fully engrossed in typing on the phone in his hand, probably writing more code to fuck up the computer system; and Kidman had pulled her notebook out of her bag and was scribbling notes from a textbook. _‘Wait… is that homework?’_

Kidman caught Sebastian’s gaze and stopped writing, she raised a brow when she noticed that he was watching her, then she took her pencil and pressed the end against her lips, lowering her eyelids and giving him a similar look as she had the previous night at the bar. Sebastian tensed his jaw and watched as she brought a hand down to stroke her bare thighs and slowly parted her legs from underneath the desk. Sebastian eyes snapped shut before he could see any more. _‘Not worth the trouble, remember?’_

Sebastian allowed a few more moments to pass before daring to reopen his eyes for another peek; he found Kidman still watching him, though she has, thankfully, decided to cross her legs. She kissed the air teasingly once she realised that she had his attention once again, then she bit down on her lip and raised a hand to start unbuttoning her blouse to give Sebastian another peek at the black lace bra he had found so difficult to resist earlier. Sebastian caught a flash of lace and he immediately panicked and shut his eyes tighter than before, he refused to open them again until the timer on his phone alerted him that it was finally time to go home.

The hot water from the shower rained down on Sebastian, bouncing off the tender flesh of his back; he hoped the water could wash away the events of the day the same way it rinsed the sweat from his skin, he wanted to wake up tomorrow and realise that the whole ordeal had just been an alcohol-induced nightmare, but he knew better than that. 

Deep down he knew all attempts to forget would result in failure, it was futile, hopeless, pointless. Even if Sebastian somehow managed to flush Kidman from his mind, he would only be reminded again day after day; every time she boldly bites her lip and flutters her lashes at Sebastian, he will be pulled straight back to that shameful moment where he let his guard down and almost risked his job, his whole career, for a stupid kiss. He was going to have to work on his will-power if he even stood a chance at resisting Kidman’s advances; what happened earlier – what he allowed to happen – was insane, and where he stood right now, Sebastian wasn’t sure he’d be strong enough to hold back if he was forced into that situation a second time. 

_‘What’s her game?’_ He could question the rationality of Kidman’s actions all he wanted but in reality, he would never truly understand what was going on inside her head, he could only conclude that she was insane – that they both were. He only hoped this was bothering her as much as it was him, and that perhaps torturing Sebastian was the only reasonable catharsis her mind could come up with to deal with the situation. After all, walking in to school and finding out that your teacher is your one-night stand has to be tough… Sebastian slammed his hand against the bathroom tiles to shake the morsel of sympathy that was ebbing away at him. _‘She shouldn’t have been out in the first place!’_

Sebastian’s pulse started to race; the shower was supposed to calm him down, but instead he was getting more worked up over Kidman – for what seemed like the millionth time today. He unclenched his fist and threw his head back to drench his face under the rain for a few seconds, when he tilted his head forward again, he could feel his rage dissipating, he took three deep breaths as he blinked the water from his eyes. When he opened them, he could swear he saw the image of Kidman’s sultry expression flicker in front him for a split second before fading away behind the tiled wall. 

“What am I gonna do about you…” He thought aloud as he brushed back the wet locks of hair that clung to his forehead.

Sebastian found himself reliving the moment Kidman climbed onto his desk in his mind; how could she toy with him so easily? What gave her the right to humiliate him like that? He recalled the way her lips idly brushed against his skin, making his flesh prickle under her hot breath, and how she was bold enough to begin undressing herself right there on his desk. It was all still so fresh, even the memory of how she spoke. _‘Our little secret, huh?’_

He wasn’t sure of exactly when his hand had moved to stroke himself, and he was slowly hardening with more arousal every time Kidman’s ghost re-enacted a part of the scene in Sebastian’s memory. Those full lips were so close to his own, he was so close to tasting her, taking her in and devouring her. She wouldn’t pull away this time, not if Sebastian had anything to do about it. He grabbed the back of her head and slammed their mouths together, he bit down hard on her lip and a small gasp escaped from her, allowing Sebastian full access to her mouth as he slid his tongue inside. She moaned into the kiss and pushed herself further along the desk to be closer to Sebastian, who was now standing, his chair kicked out recklessly behind him.

The hand on his member began to speed up, the water from the shower allowing him to slide effortlessly down to the base and back. He anchored his free hand against the wall to balance himself as he pumped his erection harder and more ferociously. 

He tore Kidman’s blouse open and heard a couple of the buttons bounce of the tiled floor as he took in the view he had denied himself earlier: her firm breasts were cupped perfectly in the lace, her skin looked even paler against the dark fabric but was slowly turning to a darker shade as a hot pink blush flooded her chest and filled her skin with a rosy hue. He took a handful of one of her breasts and she moaned again, he rubbed his hand over the soft mound, not caring this time to be gentle, and tore away at the lace to expose her perked nipples. Kidman lowered her hands from Sebastian’s collar to the hem of his trousers and started to unfasten his belt. He grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her down to the surface of the desk.

“Let me worry about that.” He hissed, he wouldn’t let her take control from him, not this time.

The image of Kidman laying against the desk, barely clothed and writhing beneath the tight grip on her wrists, caused Sebastian to moan so loudly that the sound echoed through the small bathroom, thankfully, he lived alone and he had no desire to hold back. His tension had been building non-stop all day, and to be allowed to cry out, with his hand wrapped around his hard cock, was exactly what he needed. He continued the movements with his hand, each long stroke bringing him closer to his much-needed release.

Kidman was now at Sebastian’s mercy; he released the grip on her arms to loosen the tie from around his neck that was suddenly feeling far too tight. She took the opportunity to move her hands down her own body; Sebastian stood over her and watched as she caressed her breasts and shamelessly lifted her skirt to touch herself beneath the fabric of the matching lace panties. She closed her eyes and gasped as her fingers stroked her wet folds, the sight of her was obscene, and he could have watched it all night. 

“Please Sebastian… please…” She bit down on her lip to stifle another moan and removed her hand from beneath her skirt. “Fuck me, Sir.”

“Stand up.” He commanded her as he started to unzip his trousers and release his throbbing member from its confines.

Kidman slid off the desk eagerly and pressed her naked chest against Sebastian, she leaned in for a kiss but was instead turned around and pressed forcefully against the surface of the desk. Sebastian kept a hand on Kidman’s back to hold her in place as he kicked her legs apart and lifted her short skirt to get a good look at the underwear that bore a striking resemblance to the ones she had worn to the bar. 

“Are these the same ones from last night? You filthy slut…” He growled in her ear as he delivered a hard smack against the cheek of her ass. 

She cried out from the shock, but offered no objections to the rough treatment, Sebastian swung his hand back and landed another blow, Kidman let out another cry of pleasure. Sebastian stood back to admire the crimson mark his hand left on her soft skin, but his view was still obscured by the sheer panties clothing her tight ass. He pulled the panties down in one swift movement and moved his hand to feel the profuse dampness dripping down between her legs. 

Sebastian knew he couldn’t wait any longer, not with the speed at which he was working himself and not with the image of Kidman bent over his desk burned into his mind. He placed his hands on her hips and jerked her into position, with one hard, forceful thrust he was inside her and could feel the grip of her tight walls on his cock. Sebastian rocked his hips in quick succession, each thrust gaining him a lewd cry of ecstasy from Kidman. He smacked himself into her as deep and as hard as he could as he matched the pace with the hand on his erection, the water from the shower was starting to feel too hot against his burning skin and he had now resorted to resting most of his weight against the cool tiles in front of him. 

He felt his legs start to shake and Sebastian worried they would give out beneath him, but he wouldn’t let that stop him, he kept going, increasing the pace more and more, feeling the knot inside of him begin to uncoil and release the tension he had been carrying with him all day. _‘Yes… yes… yes…’_ He was so close, he almost had what he wanted, what he _needed._ His moans were growing louder and more desperate with every twitching movement his hand made, he felt the burden of his arousal rise through his core, building and building the more viciously he fucked into his hand. 

“Oh fuck!” He practically screamed as he rode out his climax. His breathing was heavy and dry and the trembling in his legs was beginning to subside. 

He dropped his hand from his member and focused on the racing heartbeat from inside his chest, his whole body was on fire and he thanked the cooling relief from the shower above him. Sebastian buried his face in his hands as his post-orgasm bliss was turned into sheer mortification at what he had just done. _‘What is wrong with you, Sebastian?!’_ He scolded himself, keeping his face hidden behind his hands as the realisation of his crime set in, he felt betrayed by his own mind. 

A heavy sigh broke out from between his lips as his hands returned to his side. “Well… I may not be going to jail… but I’m definitely going to hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I may have gotten a little carried away with that last scene, but I did manage to reel it in...
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Comments/feedback is welcomed!
> 
> See you in the next update (:


	5. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you admit it! You _do_ think about me, just like how I think about you!” Kidman took his hands in hers and her cool touch soothed some of the heat on his skin. “This torture… You could end it right now…” She leaned in close to his trembling lips. “I won’t pull away this time…”

The fire rages against the inner walls of the house; it spills out of the windows, through the sides of every door, bleeding out of the roof tiles into the night sky. The blaze grows more and more, until the building is little more than a flaming beacon of agony and terror to guide his way through the shrouded darkness of the suburban streets.

His hand brushes against the rough bark of the tree beside him, he is panting, as though he ran here. Tiny embers dance through the air and he can feel the heat of the inferno emanating from the scene of horror laid out before him.

“No… No… No, this is not happening…” His voice is a desperate choke; he wants to believe his own words, he wants to vanquish the sight from reality, to push it far away from him.

He starts to run, his legs almost won’t let him, he feels slow, like he is treading water, his destination is in sight – he has to keep moving, he has to reach the front door. The weight in his chest grows heavier and his breathing becomes more laboured the closer he gets to the building. His clothes cling to his flesh as he moves further towards the heat of the fire and his lungs are filling with the thick, pungent smell of smoke and ash.

Glass shatters from one of the top floor windows and an explosion of flames erupts out over the balcony. The sudden burst of embers causes him to unintentionally grind to a halt and, for a moment, he just stares into the burning abyss, watching how the fire laps at every visible inch of his home, devouring it from the inside out. 

“Oh god, Lily…” He rasps, feeling the terror welling up inside of him, he has to get to her, no matter what. 

He springs forward again, sprinting his way down the pathway – the front door is almost within reach. He knows better than to try the metal door handle and so he throws his weight into the wooden surface, the door budges slightly, he shoves it a second time and is met with a wall of fire breaking out from the new opening. He raises his arm to shield himself from the unbearable heat cloaking his skin and steps back from the door, there’s no way he can enter the house from this side.

He immediately turns right along the burning veranda and reaches the sliding glass door, he pulls on the handle with all his might, but the door won’t budge.

“Dammit!” He growls. 

Sweat is clinging to every inch of his skin and it is becoming even harder for him to breathe, he needs to get inside; he needs to save her. He frantically searches his surroundings for a solution, he lifts a chair from the wooden decking and crashes it through the glass of the sliding door. The sound of glass shattering pounds in his ears and his head is filled with a loud buzz, pieces of the broken door fly towards him out of the darkness, he wants to move inside but he is pushed back by smoke and shards of glass.

“No… No!” He cries out.

The buzzing in his head is growing louder and he is falling. The house is above him now, the flames feel further away; he claws out at the fading image but he can’t seem to get a good enough grip, it is too far away, the house is nothing more than a light flickering in the distance. The darkness grows around the edges of his vision until there is nothing left but the throbbing pulse of agony inside his head.

“Lily!” Sebastian called as he bolted awake.

He was in his empty bedroom, wrapped in sweat coated bedsheets and listening to the dull blare of his alarm clock. He slammed his hand down on top of the alarm to silence it, then he wiped the beads of sweat from his brow and blinked free a few tears from his eyes.

This wasn’t the first time Sebastian had woken up in a cold sweat after dreaming about the accident, he was practically used to it by now, he usually found that if he drank enough each night then he could black out into a dreamless sleep and not have to worry about facing his nightmares. He looked at the two empty bottles of whiskey standing on his bedside table and groaned, his attempt to numb himself into a stupor clearly hadn’t worked, not this time, and now all he had to show for it were sweat-drenched sheets and a pounding headache. 

He accredited it to the stress of the previous day, and the arrival of his new student. Sebastian toyed with the idea of calling in sick, he didn’t feel like facing any more demons today, but he feared what would happen if he were to stay home alone with his thoughts – perhaps the distraction of work would be the best thing for him right now. 

The temptation returned while Sebastian rinsed the sweat from his body in the shower, does he really want to face off with Kidman again today? He shook the thought from his head, he doesn’t have to hide from a high school girl, he can handle whatever Kidman decides to throw at him. Or so he thinks.

“I thought about you last night.” Kidman whispered, leaning on Sebastian’s desk after class. “Did you think about me?”

Sebastian recalled the very intimate moment he had spent in the shower that night, it was as if Kidman was reading his mind. He looked straight into her sultry blue eyes and gave her a firm and deliberate “No.” 

“Pity…” She pouted slightly at Sebastian and then pushed away from the desk and moved out through the doorway with the rest of the oblivious students.

_‘Brace yourself Sebastian, It’s going to be a rough week…’_

“I thought you were going to sort that uniform out.” He called after Kidman as she headed out of the door following Wednesday’s lesson.

She turned on her heel, and eagerly walked back towards Sebastian. “Is it bothering you, Sir?”

“If I have to put up with another detention with you, then yeah, it’s bothering me.”

Yesterday’s detention had not been much better than Monday’s; it had been another hour of Kidman trying her very best to claim Sebastian’s undivided attention through more vulgar performances. 

Kidman smirked as the realisation that the little show she keeps putting on for Sebastian is managing to provoke a reaction from the man. “Well, I’ve not exactly had time to get a hold of the full uniform, what am I supposed to do?”

“You could pull that skirt down for a start.” Sebastian stated, flatly.

Kidman’s eyes widened, as did the smirk plastered across her face. “My, my… Mr. Castellanos, I really don’t think now is the time to—”

“Not like that!” Sebastian cut in, realising the mistake with his choice of phrasing. “I mean it’s too short, it needs to be longer – _much_ longer.” 

Kidman let out a disappointed sigh and shimmied the top of the skirt down from her waist to the top of her hips, the adjustment only added an extra inch of coverage to her otherwise bare legs but Sebastian decided that the minor improvement is far better than nothing.

“Well it’s a start.” He conceded. “How come you haven’t got a blazer? Or a tie?”

His student suddenly folded in on herself and glanced nervously to the floor, it was such a drastic change in body language from how she usually holds herself that Sebastian realised that he must have struck a nerve somehow. He decided not to keep probing her for information and instead he removed the deep red tie from around his own neck and handed it to Kidman.

“Here. It matches the school colours; you should be able to get away with it – until you can get an official one, at least.”

She took the tie from Sebastian and a shy smile crept over her lips. “Thanks.”

Sebastian felt like this was the first time Kidman had given him a smile that wasn’t laced with flirtatious intent, her gratitude seemed wholehearted and genuine. 

She threaded the tie around her neck, it was a small addition to her uniform, but it immediately made her seem more believable, she looked more like the other students, and less like an outsider.

“I’ll write you a note for now, it should see you through the rest of the week.” Sebastian paused as he wrote out the note for Kidman, he began to think that his word wouldn’t carry much weight if she was unfortunate enough to run back into Myra. If anything, having Sebastian’s name attached to her could even be a disadvantage.

“This’ll work on your other teachers, but stay away from Hanson – she doesn’t go easy on repeat offenders.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks.” She took the note from Sebastian and put it into her shoulder bag. “You sure seem to be quite fond of Hanson…” She added sardonically.

“Don’t ask...” Sebastian shook his head. “Get to class.” 

Sebastian had hoped that arming Kidman with an excuse note would give her no reason to walk through the door to join him for another hour of detention, his hopes were dashed when the brunette walked through the door regardless, detention slip in hand.

“What happened to the note?” He couldn’t hide the frustration in his tone as he spoke.

“Nothing, it worked a treat.” She handed over her slip and Sebastian read over the contents.

Reason: Late, 4th period.

He looked back up at his student with contempt. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

“Why would I do that, Sir?” She cocked her head the way she did whenever she wanted to provoke a response from Sebastian.

“Never mind. Sit down.”

By Thursday, Sebastian’s patience was wearing thin, as was his energy after what was proving to be an extremely taxing week. He kept catching those mischievous eyes in class, while he was trying to teach.

_‘Oh pull it together, Sebastian. She’s not even doing anything wrong! She’s listening, she’s taking notes, she’s… it that a lollipop??”_

It was. Kidman was slowly lapping her tongue over the candied sucker, occasionally making direct eye contact with Sebastian as she took long strokes of the sweetness into her mouth – it was making Sebastian remember exactly what that mouth of hers could do. _‘Get it together…’ _ He felt like some depraved pervert, being able to think about those things in the middle of class. Besides, there was nothing inherently sexual about a fucking lollipop… At least there was a class full of other students her to prevent Kidman from pulling another stunt like she did at the start of the week, he made a mental note to always have witnesses around whenever he has to speak to Kidman on a one-to-one basis in the future.

Sebastian shakes the thoughts of Kidman from his mind and remembers where he is. _‘What was next on that lesson plan? Oh, right.’_

“Okay, everybody find a partner. I want each of you to ask three questions about the other person in Spanish.” 

The class erupted into chatter as the students got themselves into pairs and began the exercise. Sebastian felt pleased with himself for devising an actual lesson plan instead of falling back on his usual technique of reading straight from the text book, but his pride quickly diminished when he found Kidman rising from her seat to approach the front of the class.

“What now, Kidman?” Sebastian sank into the chair behind his desk.

“There’s twenty-seven students in this class, Sir.” She announced.

Sebastian failed to see how Kidman’s statement was relevant to the current situation. “So…?” He gave her a quizzical look.

“Twenty-seven is an odd number – it means I don’t have a partner.”

_‘Shit.’_ That factor had unfortunately slipped his mind when he had planned the exercise.

“Fine. Pull a chair up, you can work with me.” Sebastian wished it had been any other student, why couldn’t it have been one of the quiet ones? Or better yet, one of the boys?

Kidman gleefully pulled a chair around to the side of Sebastian’s desk and flicked through her notes – it looked like she had written a fair amount during Sebastian’s lecture, he thought that maybe his initial worry was misplaced – maybe Kidman was actually taking his lessons seriously, and at least she’d ditched the lollipop, _thankfully._

She looked back to Sebastian. “Ready?”

“Go ahead.” He leaned back in his chair and gestured for her to begin.

“¿Qué color de ropa interior llevas hoy?” She read the words off the page in her notebook with fluency and speed.

“Whoa slow down a sec…” He grabbed the Spanish to English dictionary from his desk and began leafing through the pages. “Err… What was that word… Ro-ropa…?”

“Ropa interior.” She answered, maintaining a perfectly stoic expression.

“Ropa interior…” He murmured as he flipped through the pages of the dictionary.

Sebastian’s eyes widened and his face flushed red as he quickly slammed the book shut. Kidman had just asked – in flawless Spanish – what colour Sebastian’s underwear was, and he had just been thinking about how seriously she seemed to be taking his lessons… 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He kept his voice low; the other students were fully preoccupied with their own conversations but he still didn’t want to risk someone overhearing them.

“I’m trying to complete the exercise you set, Sir.” She punctuated her sentence with a wink.

“You’re supposed to ask crap like ‘what’s your favourite colour?’ Or ‘what did you have for breakfast?’ Not shit like… _That._”

“Oh… That’s a little trite, don’t you think?” She rested an arm on the desk and looked at Sebastian through her baby blue eyes. 

“It’s not _trite_, it’s… Essential.” He insisted.

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes and folded her hands over the notebook in her lap. “¿Cuál es tu color favorito?” 

Sebastian was thankful she’d taken one of his examples instead of trying to ask him another inappropriate question. He opened the dictionary again and flicked back through its pages for his answer.

“Really? You don’t know the colours by heart?” Kidman teased.

“I don’t know _all_ the colours, okay? There’s a lot of them…” He bit back at her.

“Okay, fine…” She grinned.

“Verd.” He finally answered, looking pleased with his response.

Kidman giggled. “It’s _verde_, Sir.” 

“That’s what I said…” He felt embarrassed to have his student correct him on something so asinine as the pronunciation of the colour green. 

“Don’t you need to be fluent to teach Spanish?” She quizzed him.

“Not always, it’s not a problem as long as I understand the mark scheme for the exams.” He admitted defensively. 

“And _do_ you understand the mark scheme?” She arched a brow.

Sebastian stared blankly for a moment. “We’re getting off topic. Get back to the exercise, Kidman.”

“Fine…” She rummaged through her notes a little more and consulted the dictionary on the desk for a moment before delivering her next question. “¿Cómo te convertiste en profesor de Español?” 

Sebastian went to reopen the dictionary but was stopped as Kidman placed her hand over the book.

“How did you become a Spanish teacher?” She chuckled. “That’s what I asked.” 

Sebastian scratched the back of his head and breathed a heavy sigh, he wasn’t happy about being schooled in Spanish by one of his students, but he had to admit that he could see the humour in the situation.

“Err… Por acidente… I guess…” He admitted, feeling a wave of embarrassment.

“Okay, now I need to know how this story goes.” Kidman laughed.

“If I tell you, will you get back to work?” 

“Si.” She straightened her back and looked intently towards Sebastian, as though she was hanging on his every word.

“Okay… The school had an opening for a history teacher – _that’s_ what I applied for – but the last Principal… Let’s just say he was missing a few screws from the tool shed…”

Kidman laughed. “I’ve never heard it put like that before, Sir.” 

Sebastian shrugged and carried on. “He saw that my last name was Castellanos and—”

“He just assumed you could speak Spanish?” Kidman looked flabbergasted.

“Pretty much… Turns out the school was also looking for a Spanish teacher and he thought I’d applied for that instead. He called me up to offer me the job, I accepted… I didn’t find out it was the wrong subject until I walked in the next Monday to find that someone else had filled the history position and I—”

“Was left with Spanish.” She concluded.

Sebastian nodded, struggling to hide the smile that was slowly creeping over his lips, it _was_ a ridiculous story, he hardly believed it himself most days. 

“I’m sorry, Sir, but that is the most ludicrous thing I have ever heard!” Kidman placed a hand to her mouth to subdue the laughter that was threatening to break loose from behind her lips.

“You’re telling me!” A chuckle escaped from his own mouth which encouraged Kidman to laugh along with him.

Kidman’s laugh was almost lyrical; the sound was addictive, Sebastian loved every divine note that erupted from those perfect lips, he could have listened to that sound all day. She was so beautiful when she laughed, Sebastian adored the way her face lit up with joy, how her smile spread wider and wider with every giggle. He could feel his tension melt away, every intrusive thought or unwanted worry he had felt since the start of the week seemed to dissolve, he wished he could laugh like this with her forever. 

_‘What are you doing, Sebastian?’_ They weren’t in the dive bar anymore, they were in _school_, and she was his _student_. Sebastian turned his gaze away from the young woman sitting across from him, once again he’d allowed his emotions to cloud his judgement and he almost forgot where he was entirely. He remembered Tatiana’s words from Monday: _‘That sounds like quite the dilemma.’_ She wasn’t wrong, and he was starting to doubt his initial decision to stay away from Kidman in favour of more moments like this, more moments with her.

“Mr. Castellanos? Is something wrong?” Kidman pulled Sebastian out of his daze and back into the moment.

He wasn’t sure how long had passed since one of them had spoken, he had been too lost in his thoughts to notice when he had fallen silent. For a moment, all he saw was Kidman, then the world around them moved back into place and he was forced to face reality once again.

He shook his head, banishing the thoughts of what he knew could never be back to the darkest part of his mind. 

“It’s nothing, Kid.”

When Friday finally reared its head, Sebastian was desperate for the weekend to start, he felt as though he could sleep for an entire month – he had no idea the first week of school would have the potential to be so rough. He just had to get through one more round of detention duty and he would be free to sleep and drink his weekend away. _‘One hour left…’_

Kidman joined him for the hour as she had done the rest of the week, by now she had grown accustomed to the routine of completing her homework in silence while Sebastian makes his best efforts to ignore her, and Sebastian has gotten used to spending the time catching up on his lesson planning – he had found that work proved to be a good distraction from Kidman’s sneaky advances. 

“Looks like it’s just us tonight, Sir.”

Sebastian looked up at the clock on the wall, it was already ten minutes into detention and no other students had graced them with their presence. His stomach sank when the realisation set in that Sebastian would have to spend the next hour with Kidman, _alone_.

“We could… Have some fun…” She rose from her seat and slowly stalked the tiled floor towards Sebastian.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” He rubbed his hands over his face, when he uncovered his eyes, he almost jumped out of his skin to see Kidman perched on the other side of his desk again, the same desk that he’d previously fantasised about fucking her on. Sebastian leapt out of his seat and tried to get as far away from the desk as he could.

“Or… We could talk?” Kidman hopped down from the desk and began to approach Sebastian.

Sebastian raised a brow; he still had his guard up but he was very curious to find out what it was that Kidman wanted to talk about. He remained silent, inviting her to make the first move. 

“I… Wanted to apologise, for before… I shouldn’t have done… What I did…”

Sebastian was taken aback by the girl’s confession; he wasn’t sure what he was expecting to come out of Kidman’s mouth but it sure as hell was not an apology.

“I-err- it’s okay.” He stammered, still trying to collect himself.

“But it’s not okay…” She took a step towards him. “I-I don’t know what came over me.” She looked up at Sebastian with big blue eyes full of remorse, he definitely felt that she was being sincere.

“It’s not all on you though…” Sebastian nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “I should have stopped you… But instead I just let the moment happen, and that was wrong…”

“You wanted it, didn’t you?” Kidman took another stride towards Sebastian, who just stared back at her, paralysed by his own racing heartbeat. “You wanted me to kiss you.”

It was true, the way Sebastian had felt at that moment, how he even parted his lips and invited the kiss that never came, how painful it had been to have that moment stripped away from him, revealed as nothing more than a cruel joke at his expense. 

“No.” He lied. “I didn’t.”

Sebastian thought that his lie must have been fairly convincing because Kidman looked practically wounded, she winced at the sting of his words but was determined to persevere.

“You don’t have to hide from this, Sebastian.” She took another step in his direction.

“Yes, I do! I _have_ to!” He asserted, he’d been battling with his own emotions all week and now he was having to fight Kidman too, he wasn’t sure how much more he could actually take, but he needed to stand his ground.

“But you don’t _want_ to. I can tell that much.”

How was it that Kidman always seemed to know what he was thinking, was Sebastian just so easy to read? Or was it because she was feeling the exact same way that he did? Kidman was still pacing the room towards him, his breathing began to grow heavy and he felt hot, too hot. 

“You just don’t understand! You think I enjoy playing these games with you, Kidman? You think I want to be tortured day and night by you?” He was nearly yelling by this point.

“So you admit it! You _do_ think about me, just like how I think about you!” Kidman took his hands in hers and her cool touch soothed some of the heat on his skin. “This torture… You could end it right now…” She leaned in close to his trembling lips. “I won’t pull away this time…”

_‘Be strong Sebastian…’_

He ripped his hands out of her soft grip and turned away from her. “It’s not that simple, Kidman!” His voice was beginning to rise into a shout, if he was of sound mind at this moment then he would have made an attempt to lower the volume, but he needed this, it was a release of its own.

“Of course it isn’t!” Kidman cried, matching the volume to Sebastian’s level. “But that shouldn’t stop us!” She cupped his face in one hand and pulled him around to look at her, she gently caressed the rough stubble on his jawline and he leaned in to the comforting touch. “In a perfect world, you wouldn’t be my teacher, and I wouldn’t be your student… But here we are… So what are we going to do?” Her voice grew gentler with every word, almost falling to a whisper.

Sebastian wrenched himself away from her embrace and gave her a serious stare. “You already know the answer to that, we’re going to pretend that nothing happened and _move on_.”

“But I can’t just move on, Sebastian… I can’t pretend… Why can’t we just—”

“Because it’s _wrong!_” He yelled.

“What? You think you’re taking advantage of me? You’re not, I want this, Sebastian, I want _you_.” 

He really wanted to pull her in, tell her that he wanted her too, that she’s all he’d been able to think about all week… But he knew he couldn’t. _‘You need to put a stop to this, Sebastian, now.’_

“I can’t keep doing this Kidman! You’re not worth the trouble!”

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Kidman took a step back, he could see the hurt in her eyes, it was almost too much for him to bear. _‘Shit, why did I say that?’_

“No… No that’s not what I meant!” He moved towards her, crossing the growing space between them.

Kidman took another step back and raised her hand to halt Sebastian’s movement, tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. “I know what you meant.” She said coldly.

She walked back over to her desk and began cramming her books into her bag before slinging the strap over her shoulder and making a beeline for the door.

“Kid, hold on, just let me explain—”

“No.” She spoke firmly despite the lump forming in her throat. “Don’t bother. I’m not worth the trouble.” She slammed the door and she was gone.

Sebastian felt like his heart had been tore from his chest, and he imagined that Kidman must have been feeling even worse than he was. He saw her face, he had crushed her, broken her into a thousand pieces. He should have felt relieved. _‘I’m better off now, right?’_ His life could regain some semblance of normalcy now that the situation was dealt with. But even though his problem had seemingly been resolved, he didn’t feel any better, in fact, he felt like shit. Sebastian sank to the floor and hung his head down between his knees.

“Shit. What have I done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew... This was a tough chapter to write, I hope it wasn't too tough to read haha!
> 
> Than you so much for reading! If you have any comments then feel free to leave them below or you could send a message to my tumblr: **https://thedisasterbard.tumblr.com/** if you'd prefer (:
> 
> See you next week!


	6. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She took a few steps closer to Sebastian and raised her hand to stroke his cheek. 
> 
> “I’m so sorry.” 
> 
> Her voice came out as a delicate whisper, she brushed her hand over his face and he covered it with his own, holding it there, savouring the feeling of her skin against his.
> 
> “So am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty heavy chapter.
> 
> TW: domestic abuse, sexual assault.
> 
> Nothing too explicit but I know it may be triggering for some readers.

“You’re late again!” 

Kidman was startled by the harsh growl of the man’s voice, she dropped her school bag and the satchel landed with a thud by her feet, she crouched down to retrieve it but was a second too late – the bag was snatched out of reach and was already being tipped upside down. As she watched him shake the contents loose, a panic spread over her and a tight sickness began to form in the pit of her stomach. Her various school books and pencils lay in a dishevelled pile in the hallway, and amongst the chaos a small pink slip poked out from inside one of her notebooks, Kidman exhaled nervously and her whole body tensed as she awaited the inevitable. 

“What was it this time?” He bent down and picked the detention slip up out of the pile.

She cursed her mother’s taste in men. Ever since her father had left, Kidman had spent several years putting up with the string of assholes vying to take his place; the best ones would come and go before she even had to learn their names, others might stick around a little longer – but they always fucked off in the end. And even as delusional and self-destructive her mother was, Kidman never expected she would actually marry one of these pricks.

Darren Reese was a real piece of work; though he was hardly one of the worst men her mother had brought home, he was still a far shout from what passed as decent these days. He wasn’t a necessarily large man, but he was imposing nonetheless, and he had a way of striking Kidman with terror whenever he spoke in that hard, brash tone of his. She watched his eyes darken as he scanned over the slip in his hand and Kidman braced herself for what was coming.

“Detention? I am so sick of this bullshit!” As he screamed, Kidman could swear that she felt the walls of the house shake. She chose a notebook from the pile to focus on, she was too afraid to look him in the eyes.

“And for what? _Being late?!_ How hard is it to get to your fucking classes on time?!” He balled the scrap of paper up in his hands and vaulted it towards her, she flinched as the small paper projectile bounced off her shoulder and landed back in the pile by her feet. 

“Every fucking night this week… Do I need to drag you to those classes myself?!”

Kidman timidly shook her head, eyes still fixed on the floor. 

“You’re supposed to be cleaning up your act, remember? You actually get given another chance and look at how you’re wasting it!” It was at this point that her stepfather lifted one of her textbooks off the floor and threw it at her, Kidman recoiled and shielded her face from the force of the book – she was thankful it was only a paperback.

“I-it won’t happen again. I’m sorry.” She stammered, foolishly hoping the apology would make him ease up on her. She would say anything to get him to leave her alone, she just wanted him to be done with her so that she could hide herself away in her bedroom for the rest of the night. Tears were still in her eyes from her earlier confrontation with Sebastian, she had managed to hold off any meltdowns on her walk home from school, but now the tears were threatening to break free. She hung her head low, allowing her hair to fall over her face in an attempt to mask the redness in her eyes, she didn’t want him to see her cry. 

“It better not happen again… You remember the deal, don’t you?”

Kidman nodded and a few drops fell free from her eyes due to the motion.

“You don’t sort yourself out and that’s it, you’re _gone_. I don’t care where you end up. You got that?” 

“Y-yes.” Kidman’s voice was barely a whisper. She knew the ultimatum that Darren was forcing on her, and she knew that, if anything, he was a man of his word. 

“You make me sick. Look at you! _That’s_ how you leave the house? Looking like a fucking tramp?!”

“I need money, for-for the official uniform.” She sniffed as she tugged down on her skirt, trying to make it cover more of her exposed skin.

“You mean you need it to go and get shitfaced like your mother! I’m not falling for that shit!”

Darren paced towards her, crushing the emptied contents of her bag under his feet, her pulse quickened as he grew closer and she felt utterly paralysed. _‘Please just let me leave…’_ She took a step back but was met with the wall. Darren closed the distance and planted a hand against the wall beside her head.

“You are nothing but trouble.” His voice was low and calm now, but it still stung her as if he was shouting. “_I_ know that, _your mom_ knows that… when are _you_ going to realise that?” He pushed himself off of the wall and headed back down the hall and into the kitchen. “And clean that shit up!” 

Kidman sprang forward from the wall as soon as Darren was out of view and scrambled to shove her things back into her bag, choking back tears while doing so. She turned over one of the loose scraps of paper, it was the excuse note from Sebastian, she held back another sob and ran up the stairs.

She slammed her door shut and let out a pained cry as she swung her school bag onto the floor. Once she allowed the tears to flow, they came all too easily, soaking her cheeks and clouding her vision. She yanked the tie from around her neck and threw it against the wall. 

“Screw you, Sebastian!” She wheezed through another gasping sob. She collapsed onto the bed, she wished she could hate him the way she hated Darren, but she couldn’t, it was impossible. 

Her whole being ached as she heaved her tears into the pillow, she could feel the tear in her chest where her heart was wrenched from her body and tossed to the side. Sebastian’s note was still clenched between her fingers. Why did it hurt this much? Why did she feel so broken? All for a man that she’d known for less than a week. She reached down from the bed and retrieved the discarded tie, she held it to her face and it soaked up some of the tears. 

_‘I’m such an idiot.’_ She thought back to how she had acted all week, how she had embarrassed herself. Sebastian had liked the confident, flirtatious woman from the bar, she just wanted him to see her that way again, but all he saw was a school girl. _‘Why would he want me anyway? I’m worthless…’_ Her heart pounded in her chest, she felt like the torture would never end. _‘It was my fault… I chased him away… why do I always have to fuck things up?’_

She brought her knees up to her chest and pressed the tie to her face again, it still smelled a little like him. She inhaled, thinking of him; his voice, his touch, his kiss… anything she could hold on to, she tried desperately not to let go.

A crash sounded from downstairs, it was followed by the muffled screams of her mother and stepfather. It was dark outside now; Kidman wasn’t sure when she had drifted off. She straightened herself up on the bed, she still held the tie in her hand, the tears had long since dried on her face and she was now left with a splitting headache. Another interruption came from the kitchen below, the sound of a chair tipping over carried its way up the stairs to Kidman’s bedroom, she couldn’t make out what the voices were saying, but she’d suffered through enough of their disputes to know that the reason for the spat didn’t matter, if Darren wanted a fight, then he got a fight.

She looked at the clock beside her bed: 21:27. The voices sounded again and Kidman was thankful that she was safely tucked away in her bedroom, but she felt restless, and more to the point: she felt furious with Sebastian. _‘Nobody ever sticks around… should’ve known he’d be no different…’_ Her bitterness towards her teacher grew and intensified, she wanted him to feel like she was feeling, she wanted to tear his heart out, make him feel worthless, tell him that he’s _‘Not worth the trouble.’_ She needed him to suffer, even just a little bit. She couldn’t spend another night stuck in this house, listening to another useless argument. 

Kidman snuck over to the master bedroom and rooted through her mother’s wardrobe until she found the little black dress she was looking for; she crossed the landing and into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She turned to see herself in the mirror, her breakdown had left her looking like a mess: her eyes were red and bloodshot, her face was scarred by lines of mascara, and her hair was completely out of place. 

“Okay Kid, let’s get to work…” She reached for her makeup bag and began her transformation. 

Once she had fixed her makeup and smoothened out her hair, she changed out of her uniform and stepped into the short black dress. She gave herself a once over in the mirror before leaving the bathroom – just to make sure she looked as good as she had on Sunday night. Seeing herself like this gave her the boost she needed, she was thoroughly dressed to kill and planned on taking no prisoners. 

As she made her way down the stairs, the heated conversation between her mother and stepfather became much louder, but Kidman didn’t want to hear what they were screaming about this time, she just wanted to get out of the house and as far away from them as possible. 

The kitchen door was open just wide enough for her to see Darren standing with his back to the doorframe, he was gesticulating wildly as he hollered at her mother who sat at the kitchen table. Kidman took the opportunity to exploit the man’s blind spot and snuck past the kitchen and into the living room. She lifted the wallet that sat amongst the mess of cigarette ends and empty beer cans from the coffee table and slid out a few bills for a cab. 

“Thanks for the cash, dickhead.” She muttered to herself as she crammed the money into her purse before sneaking back out into the hall and out of the front door.

The bar was as crowded as she expected it to be for a Friday night, the atmosphere was more chaotic than it had been the last time she was here but that didn’t bother her – it just meant that there would be more available men contending for her attention. She took a quick glance around the room, it wasn’t easy with the amount of people blocking her view, but she managed to find what – or rather, who – she was looking for. Sebastian was sitting alone in one of the booths, he appeared to be nearing the end of a bottle of whiskey and he was still wearing his work shirt and tie from earlier, it looked as though he had come straight to the bar from school, had he been here all evening?

The first time she had entered the bar, she had her pick of any of the men inside – and she had chosen Sebastian, but he wouldn’t be her choice tonight, because tonight wasn’t about sex, it was about revenge. Kidman took a deliberate path right past the Sebastian’s booth on her way to the bar, she glanced over her shoulder to make sure he had seen her, but he didn’t even look up from his drink. _‘Dammit.’_

Kidman chose a seat at the bar that was perfectly within Sebastian’s eyeline – he had to look up from his whiskey eventually, and when he did, he would see Kidman looking as good as she had the night they met, and she would be ignoring him. It was a flawless plan, she thought, all she had to do was sit at the bar and flutter her lashes at anyone but Sebastian. _‘This’ll drive him crazy.’_ She took another quick glance in Sebastian’s direction once she was positioned on the bar stool, his eyes still hadn’t lifted from the drink in his hand, Kidman felt disappointed but she was willing to play a long game if she had to.

Kidman took a look around the rest of the room and noticed that she had caught the attention of a gentleman stood by the other end of the bar; she shifted to a more inviting position on the stool and flashed the man a smile, he took the hint and wandered over to approach Kidman. The man didn’t compare to Sebastian, though he did seem to be around the same age – maybe older judging by the flecks of grey in his fair hair – and he was still handsome enough to spark jealousy, he was the ideal target for Kidman’s plan to succeed.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?” 

She cringed at the line, it was definitely one of the oldest, cheesiest pickup lines in the book, and it was one that Kidman had heard a few too many times. _‘What’s next? Is he going to ask me for a map because he’s so lost in my eyes?’_ Kidman wanted to call the man out for using such a corny opener, but she resisted, she had a job to do and she was going to do it right – even if she had to pretend that this was the first time that she’d ever heard such a god awful pickup line. 

She forced an innocent giggle and flashed him another smile. “I guess I’m here to get a drink.” 

“Well… maybe I can assist with that.” The man leaned on the bar and returned Kidman’s smile with his own. “What can I get you?”

“Vodka and cranberry juice, if you’d be so kind.” She patted the empty bar stool next to her to encourage the man to sit down and he quickly obliged.

As her drink was being ordered, Kidman snuck another sly glance in Sebastian’s direction to check if he’d noticed her yet – she had no such luck. _‘Come on Sebastian, look up…’_ She thought that it must have been some fascinating whiskey he was drinking, because she hadn’t seen him look away from his glass the entire time she had been in the bar. It was incredibly frustrating, especially after Kidman had made such an effort ensuring that she looked positively to die for, and Sebastian was missing everything. 

“So, is your name as beautiful as you are?” 

There it was again; this guy was clearly a fan of age-old one-liners and Kidman foresaw an evening ahead full of many more sayings like that. _‘Play along, Kid…’_

She took a sip of her drink and tried her best to appear flattered by the compliment. “It’s Juli.”

“It’s nice to meet you Juli…” He extended a hand. “Aaron.”

As she shook Aaron’s hand, her thumb brushed over the cool metal of a wedding band placed on his ring finger, it made her skin crawl to realise what kind of a man was sitting beside her – for all she knew, Aaron wasn’t even his real name – but she was in too deep to pull out now, at least it meant that she wouldn’t have to feel guilty when she had to turn him down at the end of the night. Aaron clearly realised that she had clocked the ring and he attempted to surreptitiously retract his hand under the bar, when he brought the hand back into view, Kidman could see the faint tan line where the ring used to be.

As the night carried on, Kidman could feel that it wasn’t taking as much effort to laugh at the man’s terrible jokes; were the jokes getting better or was she just getting too drunk to care? Every time Kidman came close to finishing her drink, Aaron was quick to order a replacement, and she was working too hard on her flirty façade to turn any of them down – at least the moments when Aaron was distracted with the bartender allowed Kidman to take another look towards Sebastian. Each time she peeked over her shoulder she saw the same sight: Sebastian looking woefully into his glass, the only thing that seemed to change was the amount of alcohol left in the bottle standing on the table. _‘This is getting ridiculous!’_

Kidman was ready to admit defeat, it was well past midnight by this point and her plan to make Sebastian seethe with jealousy had failed. _‘I guess he’s just not like the others…’_ She waited for Aaron to finish whatever meaningless story he was telling for an opening for her to announce her leave.

“It’s getting quite late…” Her voice came out as more of a slur than she would have liked. “I should really be getting home.”

Aaron looked disappointed. “Why don’t you stay for one more drink?” He offered.

“No… No… I think I’ve had enough.” As Kidman began to lower herself from the bar stool, she felt the rush of alcohol and stumbled, knocking the stool over in the process. “Whoops!” She slurred as Aaron caught her from landing face down on the floor.

The stool landed with a clang on the hard floor of the bar and a few of the remaining patrons turned to ascertain the source of the racket, Sebastian included. Kidman met his gaze dead on and gave him a smug smirk. _‘Bingo.’_ Her head was swimming, she knew she shouldn’t have accepted so many drinks from Aaron, but it got her what she wanted in the end; Sebastian was staring her down from across the room and there was a look of deep concern in his brown eyes.

“How about I walk you home? I’d hate to let you leave this place on your own.” Aaron’s arm was wrapped firmly around her waist, preventing Kidman from going too far.

“Mmhmm… That sounds like a good idea…” She straightened herself up and grabbed her bag from the top of the bar.

She treated herself to the view of Sebastian again; he was seething, he looked at the man whose hands were resting firmly on Kidman’s hips and then back at her. His expression was serious and cold, he gave Kidman a cautionary look and slowly shook his head to which Kidman responded by extending her middle finger in Sebastian’s direction before leaving the bar in the arms of her new acquaintance.

It felt good to get out of the bar and feel the cool night air on her skin, the evening breeze helped ease some of the dizziness inside her head and her drunken stagger had evolved into something resembling the walk of a person who was only mildly tipsy. Kidman was content that she had accomplished what she had set out to do; Sebastian had definitely seen her leave with Aaron, and if the look on his face was anything to go by, he was less than thrilled about the whole thing. The arm around her waist was starting to feel a little too close for comfort, they were a good way past the bar now and so Kidman thought that this would be a good time to end the ruse and let the man down gently.

“I’m feeling much better thanks to the fresh air, I should be fine to just take a cab home.” She began to slow down and made an attempt to slyly remove the hand from around her waist – it wouldn’t budge. 

“But the night’s still young… Why don’t we have some fun first?” Kidman scoffed a little at Aaron’s suggestion, the night was most certainly _not_ young. The grip around her waist tightened and Kidman’s stomach turned when she saw the lecherous grin spreading over the man’s face. “Surely all those drinks I bought you have earned me a reward?” 

“I-I really should just get home.” She tried to free herself from the vice-like grip but was only pulled in closer, a cold chill ran down her spine and she felt her stomach turn once more.

_‘Shit… This was a bad idea…’_

“C’mon, I know your type. You didn’t get all dolled up in a dress like _that_ just to go home to bed after a few drinks.” Aaron moved a hand down and gave her ass a firm squeeze, Kidman let out a small squeal and she beat her fists on his chest in a desperate protest.

“Let go of me!” She pleaded, still banging her fists against the man, the alcohol had compromised both her strength and her accuracy and the feeble display earned her nothing but another wicked smile.

“Not until we have our fun!” He insisted as the hand on her ass began to slide up the hem of her dress.

She felt helpless, she wanted to scream, but who would come? They were in the lower district of the city, there was a reason that women didn’t walk these streets at night alone, and this was it. She could smell his alcohol-pickled breath as his face grew closer to hers; she took her last lingering chance to refuse his advances and clawed out at the man in front of her, her nails dragged across skin and he reeled back from the sharp contact, finally releasing her from his tight grasp.

“Argh! You fucking bitch!” He cried out.

The man swung his hand at full force into Kidman’s face, the slap knocked her hard into the ground, she held out her hands to brace herself for the impact and the rough concrete tore away at the skin on her arms as she landed. She held her face to try and soothe the white-hot burning sensation left by the man’s strong backhand, the sting combined with the shock of the moment caused her eyes to mist with tears.

“You like that, you tease?! There’s more where that came from—”

Her attacker was interrupted when a hand tugged down on his shoulder and a fist smashed into his jaw, he stumbled back a few steps and rubbed his tender face, spitting blood in the process. Once he had regained his composure, he raised his head to see the furious glare from Sebastian staring him down. Kidman couldn’t help but feel her heart skip a beat when she saw Sebastian, she was both surprised and tremendously relieved at the sight of him. She wondered why he would bother, she never thought she was worth fighting for, but here was Sebastian: coming to her rescue, and protecting her from the danger she’d found herself in.

“She’s not interested, asshole.” Sebastian’s words were ice cold, laced with venom and pure hatred for the man standing before him, Kidman wondered if this was not the first time that the men had confronted each other. 

Aaron straightened up after the blow and threw a fist back in Sebastian’s direction, Sebastian caught the fist in one hand and socked the man square in the face with the other.

“You bastard!” Aaron hollered as blood poured from his nose.

Kidman’s attacker went in for another strike, this time missing Sebastian completely who swiftly dodged to the side and fed the man another hard blow, which sent him hurtling towards the ground. Kidman wondered how her Spanish teacher was able to hold his own so effectively against her attacker, every one of Sebastian’s movements was controlled and calculated – these weren’t just the motions of an amateur brawler, he was practised.

“Learn to take a hint.” Sebastian stared intensely down at the man, his expression was one of unbridled fury.

Sebastian’s opponent slowly rose to his feet, he wiped away at the blood dripping from his nose and Sebastian braced himself for another poor attempt at a hit, but instead he merely glared at the girl cowering behind Sebastian on the pavement and turned away.

“Fucking slut…” He muttered loud enough for Kidman to hear as he headed back down the street and far away from Sebastian.

“Th-thanks.” She stammered as she got back to her feet, still trembling from the whole ordeal that had just befallen her.

“What the hell was that?” Sebastian swung around to face Kidman, giving her a look that she’d never seen before, it wasn’t quite the same as the anger she was expecting, there was something else… Fear? He was worried about her.

It dawned on her that this pained look on Sebastian’s face was her prize; she had set out to hurt him, make him feel the same way she had felt, she should have been happy that her mission was such a success, but instead of feeling pride for her accomplishment, she was overcome with guilt. 

“I’m sorry Sebastian, I just—”

“Do you realise what could have happened to you tonight? Do you understand that, Kidman?!” The pain in his expression had spread to his voice and Kidman could hear the desperation in his words. The last thing she had expected to get tonight was a lecture, and Sebastian’s sincere concern was only multiplying her guilt.

“I was mad at you.” She let her gaze fall back down to the pavement, she couldn’t look into Sebastian’s eyes right now, not when they were so full of hurt and sadness, and not when her own childish games were the cause for that pain.

Sebastian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “You know, part of me wanted to leave that bar as soon as you walked through the door, wanted to show you that the little game you were playing wasn’t going to work. But I couldn’t do it Kidman, I couldn’t walk away.”

Kidman looked back up at Sebastian, his expression is softer now – it’s a much more bearable sight for Kidman. He leaned against the outer wall of the nearby building and stared at the drops of blood littering the pavement following the recent scuffle.

“And I knew that if anything happened to you, that I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” As he said that last line, he looked up and his eyes met Kidman’s, and once again she saw that pain, she wasn’t sure she could take it, but this time she couldn’t look away. 

She took a few steps closer to Sebastian and raised her hand to stroke his cheek. “I’m so sorry.” Her voice came out as a delicate whisper, she brushed her hand over his face and he covered it with his own, holding it there, savouring the feeling of her skin against his.

“So am I.” He murmured against her lips as Kidman brought herself even closer to him.

She planted her trembling lips to Sebastian’s, she relished every moment of the kiss, she savoured the warmth his touch always brought her, the prickle of electricity beneath her skin, expecting him to push her away at any second and for this pleasure to be stripped from her. But he didn’t push her away, he didn’t protest, or tell her that it was wrong, instead he kissed her back, wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her close. Kidman’s trembling eased under his soothing embrace, and for the first time in her life, she believed that she was worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always!
> 
> I've been anticipating this chapter for some time, both because I knew it would go in to some difficult areas, and because this chapter really helps to drive the story forward O:
> 
> See you next week for chapter 7!


	7. Aftershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stay with me… Please?” 
> 
> “Of course.” He whispered softly as he pressed his lips lightly to her cheek, it was still damp from the tears, he planted a few more small kisses along the side of her face and the edge of her jaw, she let out a small giggle as his stubble tickled the sensitive skin on her neck. 
> 
> “I don’t want to be alone tonight, Sebastian.” She whispered into his ear as he nuzzled her neck, peppering her flesh with more soft kisses.
> 
> “You won’t be.”

“This might sting a little.” 

Sebastian lightly dabbed the anti-septic wipe against the Kidman’s wounds, she had been left with a pretty nasty graze on her arm from where she had hit the pavement and Sebastian had insisted on treating her injury before taking her home. Kidman wasn’t feeling in any rush to return to the house where Darren would be, and so she agreed to let Sebastian tend to her wounds – being able to spend even more time with Sebastian was an added bonus.

“Ouch.” She hissed as the wipe made contact with her sore flesh.

“Sorry.” Sebastian’s voice soothed her as he gently patted the wipe along the graze.

“It’s okay… You did warn me…” She chuckled anxiously as she watched Sebastian focus on wiping away the dried blood clinging to her skin. 

She felt the sting again, her skin burned from the contact and she wondered if the wipe Sebastian was using was soaked in acid, but the pain didn’t bother her, she felt safe in Sebastian’s hands. There was something greatly comforting about watching him care for her like this, sitting in Sebastian’s living room, having him save her from the folly outside of the bar, it was all so unexpected – the whole experience was incredibly alien to Kidman, almost frightening, but she found solace in the moment and she longed to know if Sebastian felt just as bewildered by the situation as she did. 

She wished that she knew what he was thinking, he hid so much behind those beautiful brown eyes and Kidman wanted a glimpse at what thoughts were swimming through his head at this moment. He seemed distracted, there was something on his mind and Kidman could tell, she worried that he was beginning to have second thoughts about the kiss they shared earlier. _‘Please don’t let it be that…’_ She wanted to break the silence between him and ask him what he was thinking, but part of her feared his answer.

The stinging ceased as Sebastian turned to rummage through the first aid box that was sat on the coffee table, he pulled out a small roll of bandages and turned back to Kidman.

“Is that really necessary?” She raised a brow when she saw the bandages, Kidman had had suffered worse scrapes than this, and she’d had enough of them to know that the wound on her arm wouldn’t take much time to heal.

“The wound is exposed, the bleeding may have eased off but it should still be covered.” Sebastian gently took a hold of her arm and started to wrap the fabric around the wound.

Kidman didn’t mind if Sebastian wanted to take extra precautions, it was endearing to see him take her safety so seriously, and she’d have agreed to anything that would let her stay here with him a little longer. 

Seeing the delicate way that he handled her was almost surreal after having watched how brutally he had knocked the jerk from the bar into his place, she noticed that he had his own grazes across his knuckles from where his fist had slammed into the other man’s face. _‘He didn’t have to do that.’_ Kidman wasn’t used to having someone come to her rescue, she had grown accustomed to fighting her own battles – albeit poorly – and Sebastian’s performance had exceeded her expectations, Aaron never even managed to land a hit, she wondered where Sebastian had learned to fight so effectively, she knew it wasn’t part of his teaching qualification. 

“You’ve had training.” She thought aloud as Sebastian tied off the bandage around her arm. 

“Huh? It’s just simple first aid…” He placed the leftover supplies back inside the small medical kit and closed the lid.

“No, I mean the fight earlier… You weren’t just throwing punches like some brawler, you were more… Practised.” She examined Sebastian’s handywork, it was a surprisingly neat dressing – he was clearly no stranger to patching up injuries either. 

“Oh… _That_…” Sebastian rose from the couch and wandered over to return the first aid kit to the cabinet in the kitchen.   
“Yeah, _that_.” Kidman shifted on the couch to watch Sebastian move around the room. “Where’d you learn to do it? You part of a fight club or something?” She flashed him her famous smirk as he sat back down beside her.

“Good one.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I had combat training when I was on the force.”

Kidman’s blue eyes widened as she stared back at Sebastian. “The _police?_” She sounded incredulous.

“You don’t have to look so surprised! I was pretty good at my old job – made it all the way to Detective Sergeant.” 

Kidman started to giggle, much to Sebastian’s dismay.

“Hey, why is that funny?!” He looked truly offended at Kidman’s display of laughter.

“It’s just, on the night we met… I joked that you should be a detective, do you remember?” 

“Now you know why I didn’t laugh.” He said dryly. 

“Why did you leave?” She shifted her body towards Sebastian, awaiting a story as entertaining as the one about how he ended up teaching Spanish, but he remained silent and for a moment his ochre eyes turned dark and cold. Kidman read Sebastian’s silence as a sign that she’d said the wrong thing. “I’m sorry… You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to…”

He shook his head and combed a hand through his hair. “You don’t have to be sorry, Kid… It’s just not something I like talking about.” Sebastian’s eyes glanced at the clock on the wall, it was nearing two o’clock in the morning. “We should probably get you home.”

The thought of heading back home struck Kidman with a wave of panic and she reached out and placed a hand on Sebastian’s leg all too suddenly. “No! Umm… Can’t I stay a little longer? I’m… Not ready to go back yet…” 

Although Kidman had stopped shaking some time ago, she began to feel the wave of tremors return and the hand on Sebastian’s leg was suddenly trembling against him as her heartrate started to increase. She must have looked a wreck judging by the look of concern Sebastian gave her as he took hold of her hand and brushed the loose strands of hair off her face in a calming motion. 

“It’s okay… You don’t have to go.” He soothed. 

She was thankful that he didn’t pry for an explanation – she wasn’t in any mood to even think about her home life, let alone talk about it – he just looked into her eyes, letting her know that he understood. Being with Sebastian made her feel protected and gave her reassurance that everything was going to be okay. It was rare for Kidman to feel so safe in a man’s company, but in one night, Sebastian has rescued Kidman from being assaulted, brought her home to nurse her wounds, and took away all of her pain and worry, Kidman wasn’t sure she deserved any of it. _‘He’s done so much for me…’_

Kidman leaned forward and pressed her lips to Sebastian’s, the kiss caught Sebastian off guard but he welcomed it, matching Kidman’s fervent pace as she slid her tongue inside and began to massage the area within his mouth. She moaned as Sebastian slid his own tongue into her, forming a keen rhythm. Kidman slid the hand resting on Sebastian’s leg further towards his groin and she started to work him through his pants as her other hand began eagerly unfastening the buckle on his belt while she edged herself across the couch so that she could be closer to him.

“Woah slow down…” Sebastian broke the kiss and moved her hands away from his crotch. “We can’t do this tonight, Kid.” 

“Why not? I want you…” Kidman lunged back towards Sebastian’s mouth but was halted by his hand pressed against her lips.

“You’ve just been through hell… You’re probably still in shock.” He reasoned.

“Come on Sebastian… Let me say thank you…” She grabbed the hand against her lips and planted kisses against his palm. “I still owe you for earlier…”

Sebastian ripped his hand away from her mouth and held Kidman’s face steady so that she was forced to stare into his eyes, which had regained the profound look of concern he so often regarded her with.

“Kid, listen to me. You don’t owe me anything. Do you understand?” 

She drank his words in and turned them over in her mind; even through the haze of trauma and the alcohol that lingered in her system, she understood what he meant, what he was doing. _‘He cares about me.’_ Any other man would have jumped at the chance to exploit her vulnerable state, any man but Sebastian.

She felt the tears run down her cheeks, she wasn’t sure why they had come, she wasn’t upset – she actually felt far from it – yet she couldn’t stop the stream from pouring from her eyes. 

“Oh Kid… It’s okay…” He brushed away at the tears running down her cheeks and pulled her in, he wrapped his arms around her and planted a soft kiss to the top of her head as she buried her face in his chest. He hushed gently as his hand stroked lightly along the back of her head to soothe the trembling that had returned to her body.

“I-I’m sorry… I don’t know why this is happening…” She mumbled shakily into his chest.

“I told you… You’re still in shock.” He tightened the embrace around her slender frame, she felt so small in his arms. “And don’t be sorry… It’s going to be alright…” 

He held her as she shook, gently rocking her in his arms. The tears had stopped, but Kidman wanted to enjoy the embrace for a little longer, she wanted to listen to the gentle sound of his voice in her ear and feel the warmth of his body pressed tightly against her own. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been consoled like this, this level of comfort felt so foreign, and she still found it hard to believe that Sebastian didn’t want anything in return for all he had done for her.

“Thank you.” She lifted her head from his chest and he met her eyes.

Sebastian gave her a gentle smile. “I’ll go get you some water.”

She pulled Sebastian back towards her before he barely had a chance to stand. “No, I’m fine, just… Stay with me… Please?” 

“Of course.” He whispered softly as he pressed his lips lightly to her cheek, it was still damp from the tears, he planted a few more small kisses along the side of her face and the edge of her jaw, she let out a small giggle as his stubble tickled the sensitive skin on her neck. 

“I don’t want to be alone tonight, Sebastian.” She whispered into his ear as he nuzzled her neck, peppering her flesh with more soft kisses.

“You won’t be.” He assured her with that deep, warm voice of his. 

She brought their lips together again and Sebastian laid back against the arm of the sofa, pulling Kidman to lie on top of him without breaking the soft kiss. Sebastian’s hand moved over the bare skin on Kidman’s back and his fingers traced delicate patterns over her flesh, she hummed lightly as her skin prickled beneath Sebastian’s fingers, leaving a trail of goose bumps in the wake of his touch. Her own hand moved over the space between his neck and his chest; his skin was warm and it felt so good to touch, Kidman wished she could remove the barrier of his shirt so that she could explore more of his body – she wanted to touch it all, she wanted to caress it, kiss it, _taste_ it – but she didn’t want to disturb their contented position on the couch, or break the gentle kiss that she was so thoroughly enjoying. 

_‘Maybe just a few buttons…’_ She felt Sebastian’s lips upturn into a smile as she flicked open the extra two buttons on his shirt and slid her hand inside to roam his bare chest. She relished every sensation that her fingers found inside the shirt; she ran her hand over the hair lightly coating his chest, she felt the warmth of his skin and noted his steady heartbeat pounding soundly beneath her palm. Kidman could have stayed like this forever; laying on top of Sebastian’s strong frame as he ran his hands a long her exposed flesh, it’s all almost too gentle, as though he feared that the girl would break if he handled her with any more pressure than the feather-light strokes of his fingertips. 

Kidman knew there was something different about Sebastian the first night they were together – and it wasn’t just the sublime rugged good looks and magnetic charm – it was something that Kidman saw in the soulfulness of those dark eyes; it was… Sincerity. When Kidman crossed the threshold of the bar that night, she never dreamed that she would find someone so genuine, someone that she wouldn’t be able to get out of her head, no matter how hard she tried to. She regularly avoided the conflict and strife of her household by heading out to the bars to numb the pain with alcohol and – if the mood required it – meaningless sex, but nothing about Sebastian had left her feeling numb; he lingered on her skin for days, he haunted her dreams, he was her teacher for god’s sake! She couldn’t escape him even if she wanted to. 

Kidman wasn’t much of a believer in divine intervention, but she couldn’t help but wonder if there was a reason they had met, if there was something greater than the two of them pulling them together, she felt ridiculous for even considering the existence of a higher power playing a role in her life, but it was a hell of a coincidence. There was still a mystery shrouding Sebastian, something he kept hidden behind the beauty of his umber eyes, Kidman wanted to know everything about him, she wanted to climb into his head and explore every part of what made Sebastian the man he is – but for now, being with him, entangled in his secure embrace was more than enough for her, it was more than she wanted and, she thought, more than she ever will ever need. 

Sebastian’s arm twitched beneath where Kidman rested her head, the movement startled her awake, she blinked a few times through the inky blackness of the bedroom before repositioning herself back down on her Sebastian-shaped pillow, until his body jerked beneath her again and the convulsion was followed by more soft murmurings. 

“Huh? What’s that?” She croaked groggily in her half-asleep state, Kidman couldn’t make out what he was saying but Sebastian continued with the unintelligible mumbling, causing Kidman to perk herself up and take a look at the man laying beside her. Sebastian was still sound asleep, his eyelids flickered from his state of deep sleep and he twitched every so often as he muttered a new indecipherable word or phrase.

_‘He talks in his sleep?’_ Kidman found this titbit of information utterly adorable and a wide smile appeared on her face as she watched him stir lightly beneath the sheets. _‘He’s not going to hear the end of this…’_ She bit down on her mischievous smile and traced her finger along his jaw as he continued to spill half-formed syllables from his comely lips. His leg was the next of his limbs to jerk abruptly from under the covers, she wondered what he was dreaming about and stifled a giggle when she considered the possibility of Sebastian chasing a rabbit, much like when dogs are caught dreaming. 

She noticed the twitching grow more erratic and more distressed, she became concerned for Sebastian and the hand tracing along his jaw cupped his face and caressed his cheek in a more soothing fashion as she hushed softly into his ear. A gargled cry hitched in Sebastian’s throat, it was a troubling sound, his breathing had become heavy and rapid, another muted scream rose out of Sebastian’s throat and Kidman could see his hand fisted tightly in the bedsheets, his knuckles had turned white.

“Sebastian? Sebastian it’s okay…” She whispered into his ear, her hand still tentatively stroking one side of his face, his skin felt clammy and moist, she was getting increasingly worried about him.

Sebastian’s voice was rising louder, through the ragged breaths and convulsions, Kidman could almost make out a coherent sentence. 

“N-no… No… Got to… Find…” 

His face had contorted into a look of agonising torture and he was grinding his teeth with as much force as his hand had on the sheets. Kidman tried again to rouse him, saying his name louder this time and placing a second hand on his chest, hoping the extra contact will break him out of the trance. 

“She… Up… Stairs…” He strained through gritted teeth, more sweat was beading on his bow and running down his temple as he started to thrash beneath the sheets. 

Kidman sat up fully and placed a hand on each of his shoulders, she gave Sebastian a few strong shakes and continued to call his name as he cried out louder and louder. Each pained cry from Sebastian pierced Kidman like an arrow, she wanted to help him, she couldn’t stand seeing him distressed – even more so when the reason for his torture was so unknown to her. How could she help if she didn’t even know what was causing Sebastian to thrash and shout and cry in his sleep? 

“Sebastian! Wake up! Sebastian!” She jerked his shoulders more furiously as she called his name, still he continued to writhe in anguish beneath her touch.

Kidman made a final attempt to calm his cries and fixed her lips over his mouth, she kissed him desperately and fiercely, forcing his lips into the same rhythm as her own and muffling his screams. His body began to still and she watched as his eyelids twitched a few more times before flying open and his dark eyes stared blankly into Kidman’s. She lifted her lips away and his eyes darted around the room in a frenzied haze, he blinked steadily and when he opened them again his eyes were more focused and alive, more like the Sebastian she was used to. 

“Kid?” He croaked out; his voice sounded raw and hoarse from his episode.

“You were talking in your sleep… I wanted to make sure that you were okay.” She whispered as she massaged her hand over a spot on his shoulder where her nails had bit into his skin by accident. 

“Yeah… I’m okay…” He reached out and lazily caressed her cheek, his eyes were already halfway closed again.

“Are you sure? You… You scared me…” She swallowed the lump that had been rising in her throat.

Sebastian tugged Kidman back down for another kiss and she could taste the thin layer of sweat coating his upper lip, she rested a hand over his chest and felt the rapid beating of his heart slow to a gentler pace, she broke the kiss and reviewed the man beside her with a small look of apprehension.

“You sure you’re alright?” 

Sebastian smiled and shifted his body to a more favourable position on the bed, he wrapped an arm around Kidman, urging her to lay her head back down on his chest and she keenly nestled into the sheltered embrace.

“Don’t worry about me, Kid. It was just a dream.” 

Kidman barely had time to call Sebastian out on such a poorly-crafted lie before he fell back into his deep slumber, she could feel her own eyes beginning to close as she was lulled back to sleep by the pleasant warmth of his hold. Whatever it was that had disturbed their sleep would have to wait for a time when she wasn’t so contently wrapped in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this week's update being a day late! I've just got back from Comic-con so I've been away from my computer all weekend - though I did start planning a Seb/Kid one-shot on my phone while on the train to London so I've still been somewhat productive (;  
I had a great time but I was hoping to spot some TEW cosplayers while I was there and I couldn't spot a single one D': I couldn't even find any TEW related merch... Is our fandom really this dead?? Next year, my boyfriend and I are planning to rock up to the convention as Seb and Kid, we've gotta represent right?
> 
> Anyway... As always, thanks for reading! The chapters will be back to updating on Sunday again from this week so stay tuned for more!


	8. Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidman dragged her nails across Sebastian’s back, leaving behind coarse trails of pink against his olive skin. The steam was rising within the shower and the whole bathroom was beginning to fill with an insane heat that clung between their two bodies as they writhed against each other in the confines of the shower.
> 
> Kidman pulled herself away from the kiss and Sebastian saw the burning lust within her azure eyes. 
> 
> “I want you inside.”

Sebastian squinted at the harsh daylight that was flooding the room through the empty space in the blinds, the sunlight bathed his skin in a warm glow as he roused himself from the bleary haze of sleep. He felt the delicate imprint of Kidman’s soft lips against his jaw, his neck, his chest… The kisses were peppered anywhere that her mouth could reach and her hands roamed over everywhere else, he hummed in contentment and satisfaction as her lips moved over a particularly sweet spot in the crook of his neck.

“Good morning, Sebastian…” She whispered against his skin. 

“Mmm… Morning…” He hadn’t opened his eyes yet and he didn’t quite feel ready to let go of his sleepy state, but Kidman’s touch felt _so good_… Having her fawn over him with her mouth and hands was definitely his new favourite way to wake up, he’d take this over the incessant blaring of his alarm clock any day.

“Apologies for waking you, but I couldn’t help but notice your friend…” Kidman’s hand trailed over his torso and down to play with the waistband of his boxers.

Sebastian certainly felt more awake when he felt her touch graze the sensitive skin below his naval. “Huh?” He opened his eyes just enough to see what it was that Kidman was referring to, he was hard. “Oh… _That_ friend…” A lazy smile crept over his face as he felt her move further down to start rubbing his stiff cock through the fabric of his boxers. “Mmm… That feels nice, Kid…” His eyes are still only half-lidded and he hasn’t quite yet found his voice following his slumber, his drowsiness is only just beginning to subside but Kidman knows the right way to give a wake-up call.

She slid her hand beneath the elastic waistband and began to give long, indulgent strokes along his shaft, Sebastian felt the tingling ripples of pleasure echo through his body as he arched his back and raised his hips to fill her hand with more of him. He released a breathy moan as Kidman slowly worked her hand up and down his length, the times that Sebastian would wake up with morning wood were usually met with annoyance, he saw it as something to take care of before he could get ready for work, but Kidman’s expert hand was a much better alternative to a cold shower. 

Kidman was scattering light kisses over Sebastian’s body as she handled him, her mouth moved down his chest and stomach, she ducked her head under the covers and made her way down to hips, then lower to his groin. Sebastian gasped when he felt her wet mouth wrap around the head of his cock. She teased the head eagerly, giving light sucks and kisses to the receptive area, lapping her tongue over the slit before bringing his member back into her mouth to swirl her tongue back around the tip. 

Sebastian moaned loudly as Kidman put her mouth to work, it wasn’t the most refined sound, but it was certainly gratuitous and he heard a small laugh escape Kidman’s lips from beneath the covers.

“You like that?” She emerged from under the bedsheets, kissing her way back up to his chest.

“You know I do…” He pulled her head up to meet him for a deep kiss.

Kidman slid her underwear down her legs and moved back to straddle Sebastian; she was wearing nothing but the t-shirt he had given to her to wear to bed in favour of the restrictive cocktail dress, seeing her wearing his clothes was an enormous turn on for Sebastian, he loved the way the oversized nature of the shirt hung off her slight frame and how the collar slipped over one of her shoulders, exposing more of her porcelain skin. 

She began to grind her wet pussy against him, sliding her sensitive folds along the hardness of his shaft, he couldn’t believe how wet she was already, and that it was all for him. She raised herself up and positioned Sebastian’s cock at her entrance and slowly lowered herself onto him. They both moaned as Kidman filled herself with Sebastian’s hard arousal, for a moment, she stayed still, simply enjoying the sensation of him being inside of her. Then she began moving, slowly grinding her hips back and forth and rolling his cock deep inside her. 

Sebastian watched her ride him, a pink blush forming on her cheeks as she swayed her hips in an erotic, circling motion, her moans turned into soft cries whenever he rolled into her just right, brushing against that sensitive spot deep within her. He reached out to grab her hips and she winced slightly at his firm touch, he eased his grip immediately and lifted the bottom of the t-shirt over her hip and that’s when he saw the large, purple bruise on her side – clearly from where she had hit the pavement. It occurred to Sebastian that Kidman may have a few more aches following her ordeal the night before, and so he decided to let her set the pace and rhythm, the last thing he wanted to do was aggravate any of her injuries – besides, he was having enough fun simply watching her ride him, seeing her in control was – much like the t-shirt – another thing that worked wonders for his arousal.

Even though Kidman’s movements were excruciatingly slow and teasing, Sebastian’s own pleasure wasn’t at all hindered by the leisurely pace, he could feel every inch of her tight walls rubbing against him, stimulating him, in a way that faster strides couldn’t accomplish. Every time she moaned, Sebastian had to restrain himself from picking up the speed and losing himself in the moment, he loved the sounds of desire she made, each one was like pulling on a thread and Sebastian was in danger of unravelling. 

She leaned back, resting a hand on his leg to maintain her balance, and she quickened her hips, grinding more vigorously than before, and crying out more uncontrollably with each movement. This new angle felt so good, it stimulated every inch of Sebastian from inside Kidman’s tight walls. He could feel his arousal building higher and higher with each jerking movement of Kidman’s hips, he needed to touch her so badly, but he was still unsure of where she might be too sore for him to grab, he opted for lightly running his hands along her thighs, massaging her skin in time with the pulsating rhythm of her body. 

“Oh god! You feel amazing!” He cries out as he feels her tighten around him.

“You… Ah! Do… Too…” Her words were having to contend with the increased moans of pleasure the closer she came to approaching her climax. 

Sebastian bucked his hips into her sweet spot and she cried out again.

“F-fuck! Yes!” She practically screamed as Sebastian continued to thrust his hips upwards, she grew even tighter around his cock before making the most beautiful sound of satisfaction.

Sebastian watched the orgasm wash over her, he could feel her legs begin to shake beneath his grasp and the sight is enough to tip himself over the edge, he found his own release soon after delivering a few final upward thrusts. Kidman rocked her hips over Sebastian as they both rode out the climax, then she collapsed on top of Sebastian with him still inside of her and they both fought to catch their breath. 

“Fuck… I think I needed that…” She panted against his chest.

“Yeah…” Sebastian spoke breathlessly. “Likewise.” 

“Okay, so here’s the thing...” 

Sebastian passed a hot cup of coffee over the kitchen worktop towards Kidman, who was perched on one of the stools and was looking all too fascinated by whatever Sebastian was about to say. He leaned against the adjacent worktop facing Kidman and took a sip of his own coffee before continuing.

“If this is going to happen—”

“Which it already has.” Kidman cut in as she spooned a helpful amount of sugar into her coffee.

Sebastian nodded. “Which it already has—”

“Twice.” She added, stirring the coffee and flashing Sebastian a mischievous grin.

“Yeah, I’m aware of the details, Kid, I was there.” He met her grin with his own lopsided smirk, he was still riding the high of their morning activities.

“Carry on.” She took an innocent sip of coffee.

“If we’re going to do this, then there needs to be some ground rules.”

Kidman eyed Sebastian suspiciously from behind her cup and then placed the coffee down in front of her and clasped her hands together. “Sure. I don’t do water sports and fisting is a hard limit but I would be open to—”

“Kid! Not those kinds of rules!” Sebastian spilled a few drops of coffee as he practically lunged at Kidman to clear up the misunderstanding.

“Oh my god, I’m messing with you, Sebastian!” She clutched her side as she laughed, finding Sebastian’s flustered nature all too amusing. 

Sebastian waited for the fit of giggles to subside before chiming in. “You done?” 

“Yeah, I’m done…” She wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye. “But are rules really necessary?” 

“We need to keep this hidden, if the school board found out then I’d lose my job in an instant.” Sebastian actually felt more afraid of the possibility of Myra herself finding out, he couldn’t imagine the woman having a particularly stable reaction to learning about her ex-husband having an elicit relationship with a student, and he’d never be able to find a new job as a dead man. 

“Yeah, I understand… So what rules are you thinking?” There was a hint of dubiousness in her tone.

“Well let’s see… Oh! Nothing on school grounds. There, that’s our first rule.” It was simple, straightforward, and easy to follow – not to mention _totally obvious_. 

“Nothing at all…? Not even a little bit of—”

“No. Nothing, it’s too risky.” Sebastian wasn’t willing to entertain the idea of engaging in any funny business inside the walls of the school – their relationship would be extremely short-lived if someone actually walked in on them while they were doing god knows what in one of the classrooms. 

Kidman conceded with a sigh, even she had to admit that the rule was necessary. “Fine. What’s next?”

“Umm…” Sebastian pondered for a moment and then suddenly snapped his fingers as his inspiration hit. “Your education come first.”

“…What?” Kidman arched a brow.

“I’m not letting this drag your grades down, if you work hard then we can play hard too.” He winced in anticipation of another unseemly remark from Kidman, but she simply smirked and allowed Sebastian to continue. “Plus, we’ll attract less attention from Hanson if you’re not slacking off and getting detention all the time.” Avoiding Myra’s scrutinous eye was clearly high on Sebastian’s list of priorities. 

“Alright, but if I have to work on my grades then you have to learn Spanish.” She casually swilled her coffee around the cup and took another sip. 

“Wait… What?” Sebastian was truly taken aback; he hadn’t considered that these rules could be used against him.

“You heard me… I mean, how am I supposed to get a good grade in your class if you can barely teach me?” 

_‘She’s got you there…’_

“Okay fine… It shouldn’t be too hard, I’m pretty much there anyway…” Something in the look Kidman gave him told Sebastian that he wasn’t entirely correct.

“That’s the spirit… Though, about the detention thing… would it be okay if I came anyway?” 

Sebastian looked puzzled. “Yeah, I guess, but why would you want to waste an hour after school every day?” It wasn’t any skin off his nose; Myra had assigned detention duty to Sebastian every week of the previous school year and he foresaw her volunteering his time once again for the upcoming year. It didn’t bother him if Kidman wanted to waste those same hours after school with him. 

“It’s the only time I can get my homework done. There’s too many… _Distractions_ at home… It’s hard to concentrate.”

Sebastian remembered that in between her flirtatious performances, Kidman was working on what looked like school assignments during detention – she was serious about wanting to utilise the time effectively, but it did worry Sebastian that she felt the need to get herself into trouble just so that she could find a quiet space to finish her homework. He also recalled how uneasy Kidman had become when the prospect of Sebastian taking her home had come up last night, he made a mental note to have a serious talk with Kidman about her home life at a more appropriate time – preferably when they were both fully clothed.

“Sure, it’s no problem.”

“Thanks.” She smiled sweetly at Sebastian from across the kitchen. 

He swallowed another mouthful of coffee as he thought of another rule. “No going out to meet strange men in bars.”

She rolled her eyes and grimaced at the thought. “Don’t worry, I learned my lesson last night.”

“Right, sorry, I just want you to stay safe…” He scratched the back of his head anxiously, he felt insensitive for suggesting that Kidman would even think of going back out to the dive bar on her own, or that she would be out on the prowl at all, not when their relationship – albeit, _new_ relationship – is just blossoming into something good. 

“I want a date night.” Kidman chimed in after a moment of quiet had passed between them.

“Huh?” 

“Make it one of the rules, we go out – in _public_ – one night a week for date night.”

Going out in public was a risky move, but Sebastian did know of a few decent places out of the city they could go together without arousing too much suspicion. “Make it once a month.”

“Twice.” She bargained.

“Deal.” 

Sebastian couldn’t remember the last time he had gone on an actual date. Sure, he’d met women out at the bar with whom he’d occasionally spend the night with, but nothing ever went further than the usual escapades; it was usually a prerequisite that they wouldn’t hear from each other again once the morning came. Sebastian had assumed that the same conditions would be met for his night with Kidman, but a twist of fate had somehow led him to standing in his kitchen – in nothing more than his boxers – coming up with a bunch of rules and guidelines to maintain his relationship with Kidman while simultaneously hiding the affair from everyone he knows. He wished he didn’t have to hide what they were doing at all, there was something about his student that ignited a youthful enthusiasm that he’d believed he’d lost long ago; Kidman actually gave him butterflies, he felt like a horny teenager again, and he had all of this energy, this passion… He would have told the world about her if he could.

“You know…” Kidman playfully twirled a lock of hair around her index finger. “It’s a shame about rule number one…”

“Oh yeah, why’s that?” Sebastian’s interest was piqued.

She bit down on her lip to calm herself before delivering the next part. “Because it’s always been a fantasy of mine to… You know… Have sex in a classroom… With a teacher.” She blushed, seemingly embarrassed by her sudden confession, not that Sebastian believed for a second that Kidman was capable of embarrassment.

“You’re messing with me again… Right?” He stared at her blankly, incredulousness radiating from every aspect of his expression.

“Come on... You’ve never thought about playing out the whole ‘naughty student dirty teacher’ scenario?” She actually looked serious, it appeared that this was one of the rare times that Kidman wasn’t just fucking with Sebastian, this was an honest admission of one of her deepest sexual fantasies.

Sebastian swallowed the saliva suddenly welling in his mouth and tightened his jaw; he thought back to the scenario that he had played out in his mind in the shower at the start of the week: Kidman bent over his desk – in her school uniform – begging for Sebastian to fill her tight pussy with his cock. He’d hated himself at the time for thinking about it – for _wanting_ it – but that was back when he was still trying to ignore Kidman, making his best effort to forget about her, it was only earlier this same week, but it almost felt like a lifetime ago… He was practically a different man then. 

Sebastian broke out of his trance and rapidly shook his head. “Nope, nope… Too risky.” He couldn’t take the chance.

“Thought I’d at least ask…” Kidman pouted for a moment, clearly wanting Sebastian to recognise her disappointment, then she abruptly perked up. “Hey, now that we’re letting this happen… Does that mean I can get start getting straight ‘A’s in your class?” She winked at him from behind her coffee cup.

He rolled his eyes. “Nice try – you’re not going to be getting away with that, you’ve got to work just as hard as the rest of the class.” 

“Aww you’re no fun…” Kidman forced another pout.

“No fun? We’ll see about that…”

Kidman gasped in shock and excitement as her back was thrust against the cool tiles, her legs were wrapped around Sebastian’s waist as he hoisted up her naked body and pinned her between his broad torso and the interior walls of the shower. He buried his face in her neck and laid hungry kisses over every inch of her neck; he licked, sucked, and bit his way up and down from her shoulder to her jawbone with fervour while she raked her hands through his hair – now damp from the shower raining down from above. 

His mouth moved from her neck onto her soft lips, Sebastian nipped at her lower lip and provoked a small gasp from the brunette; seeing his opening, he wasted no time in sliding his tongue inside of Kidman’s mouth. He slowly rubbed his hard erection against her entrance, she moaned beautifully every time his throbbing arousal brushed her clit. Sebastian continued to rock his hips against her, creating a delicious friction even despite the pouring water.

Kidman dragged her nails across Sebastian’s back, leaving behind coarse trails of pink against his olive skin. The steam was rising within the shower and the whole bathroom was beginning to fill with an insane heat that clung between their two bodies as they writhed against each other in the confines of the shower.

Kidman pulled herself away from the kiss and Sebastian saw the burning lust within her azure eyes. “I want you inside.”

Sebastian grinned wildly, he loved hearing Kidman tell him exactly what she wanted, even as her words became more slurred and the blush in her cheeks rose with every stroke his cock made over her sensitive clit. He adored the look of arousal that flooded her face whenever her hunger for him became too unbearable to withstand, he toyed with the idea of playing with her some more, to see just how far he could push that expression of insatiable desire, but he could feel his own need starting to build, his own release needed to be fulfilled.

He lifted Kidman a little higher and allowed her hand to reach down and position his cock to her entrance, he felt a pleasing tingle as her hand glided along the shaft in her pursuit to manoeuvre him into the right place. Then, with little to no warning, Sebastian slammed Kidman down on his cock and the pair of them each released their own approving cries of desire as he slid inside of her.

Sebastian thrust his hips at a deep and unrelenting pace, the smacking sound of skin on skin echoed through the bathroom a long with Kidman’s obscene moans as she called out Sebastian’s name, encouraging him to continue the onslaught. His fingers dug into her soft ass as he held her up against the wall, his hands gripped her tightly, threatening to leave behind bruises 

_‘She feels so good…’_ Sebastian’s cock slid in and out of her wet folds with such ease, the shower created a decent lubricant, but Kidman’s insides were on a whole other level.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this…” He growled into her ear. “Watching you fall apart… With every… Hard… _Thrust_…” He accentuated the words by slamming harder into her, eliciting more sounds of arousal from Kidman. 

He suspected that Kidman wanted to give him a riposte, but she found her words failing her in lieu of more depraved moans, Sebastian realised that he may have found a way around the woman’s usual snarky comebacks, he wondered just how much he could get away with. Though she was unable to form any intelligible reply, her body certainly did the talking for her; her nails dug deeper into his flesh and she pulsed her hips in time with Sebastian’s, she planted her face in the crook of his neck and bit down on the wet skin in an attempt to stifle some of the more explicit sounds pouring from her lips. 

Sebastian decided to take Kidman’s apparent speechlessness as an invitation to whisper more filthy things in her ear, taking a little too much joy in the fact that all she could do was cry out in pleasure.

“Mmm… That’s a beautiful sound… You sure are enjoying yourself aren’t you, Kid?”  
Her face grew scarlet as he continued to bounce her off his cock, he sped up when he found an angle that elicited a truly incredible cry from Kidman, she wrapped her legs even tighter around his waist and pulled on a tuft of his hair as she clung on to Sebastian for dear life.

“Seb—Fuck!” She was finally able to say. “There! Right there!” She may have recovered some of her voice, but the words were still a desperate gasp, thankfully, that was all Sebastian needed.

He bit down on his own lip as he felt the intense pressure rise, he increased his speed even further, making Kidman moan and scream louder as the knot of arousal tightened in his core. The knot unravelled as Sebastian finally lost himself in his own release, he pressed his lips against hers for a long and deep kiss, she kissed him back hungrily and soft moans escaped from her lips as her body was dowsed in a wave of pleasure. He was still holding her up – he could feel her limbs shake and tremble around him and he worried that if he put her back down now then she would collapse, so he cradled her a little longer, relishing the closeness of their bodies as the adrenaline faded and the shower rinsed the sweat from their skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like we were overdue for some more smut so here it is (;
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and any comments would be greatly appreciated (:
> 
> See you next week!


End file.
